


The Forgotten Guard

by MusicIsLife2015



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsLife2015/pseuds/MusicIsLife2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth is a member of the Volturi. Oh you say you don't know her, well she doesn't really like attention. Well anyway, she is a high ranked guard. Let's go through her story. Oh and by the way, she's Alec's mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My story begins when a bloodthirsty vampire attacks the village I live in.

It's around midnight on a warm night in the village. I'm laying next to my mother, who is sleeping. I watch the moon light the bedroom with its pale light. A cloud passes the moon and the light disappears. I get up and head to the chamberpot. I'm about to pull my skirts up when I hear the screams. I head to the window and look out. I see bodies lying around up ahead on the road. There's a man walking towards where the house I'm staying it is at. People begin to look out their windows and some brave people walk out of their house.

I watch the man walk until he suddenly disappears and I gasp. I put a hand over my mouth when the man reappears on top of a person.

A hand grabs my arm and pulls me away from the window. A scream begins in my throat but a hand covers my mouth.

"Shh. It's going to be okay."

My mother says and I let the scream become a heavy breathe. My mother has blonde hair, a nice face, and short for a woman.

"Mother, what's going on?"

I ask in a whisper.

"Don't worry, my sweet girl. I need you to do me a favor though. Can you use one of your gifts for me, please?"

She asks in a quiet tone. I nod.

I have two 'gifts' as my mother calls them. The first 'gift' is that I can teleport from one spot to another. The second 'gift' is a terrible 'gift'. I have only used it once and that was on a mean boy. I felt like my mind went into his mind and I feel all of his memories. I immediately picked the worst memory that he had and used it against him. Then my mind went back into my mind and he was face down on the ground. He was either unconscious or dead. I didn't find out because people were calling me a witch, so I ran away from them.

I grab my mother's hand and think about the wild grass field in front of the village. I close my eyes and then open them again. We are standing in the middle of the wild grass field that I thought about. We could still hear the screams from the village people. Mother takes her hand away from mine and turns to face me. A breeze goes between us. It hits our faces, goes though my white-blond hair and mother's blonde hair, and rustles our skirts.

"My sweet girl, I love you. Just remember that for me, yes?"

Mother says laying a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes. I love you."

I kiss her cheek.

There is a laugh and mother swirls around. She stands so that I'm behind her and she's facing the man. The same man who killed the whole village. The man has red eyes, claws for fingernails, and sharp-looking teeth. His brown hair is curly and a mess that touches his shoulders. The man smiles and his sharp teeth turn into sharp fangs that glisten in the moonlight.

"Oh that's so sweet! A mother and her daughter. I will enjoy killing both of you!"

The man laughs again and the disappears. My mother curses and looks around. I gasp when the man appears in front of mother. I grab her hand as she glares at the man or creature. The man laughs and grabs mother. Our hands are yanked apart and I scream as the man sinks his fangs into mother's neck.

After awhile, the man takes his fangs away from mother's neck and he throws her limp body away from him. I scream again and run to her body. I put her head onto my lap and I start to cry.

"Mother! Mother! Please wake up! MOTHER!"

I cry and the man starts to laugh.

"You pathetic human. Your mother is dead and I killed her. Her blood was almost the best I've ever had."

The man says as he laughs again. I glare at him and gently place mother's head on the ground before I stand.

"You're the pathetic creature. You killed a whole village without a thought. Do you not have a soul?"

I look into his red eyes and my mind goes into his. His memories flash by my eyes. I choose his most painful one and that's when he become a vampire. I let that memory sink into his brain and then my mind goes back into my own head. The man screams and glares at me. I guess the memory didn't affect him much.

"You little bitch!"

He grabs my arm and the bones pop and crack as he yanks me to him. He hisses as he bites my neck and I scream. I start to get dizzy as my blood drains from my body. Then suddenly as it starts it disappears. I fall to the ground. I hear the man scream again and then silence. Four people walk to stand in front of me. One of them had the man, that killed mother, over his shoulder. The man must be unconscious. The girl in the group steps away from the others. I look into her eyes. She has red eyes like the man. She has blonde hair like mother's and she's wearing a black dress under a black cloak.

That's when the pain starts. It feels like being burned. I begin to fall to the side. Before I hit the ground and my eyes start to close slowly, I see a boy with brown hair, red eyes, and black clothing. I look into his eyes before mine close.

\- Alec's P.O.V. -

I see the girl begin to fall and instincts take over my body and I catch her before she fall onto the ground. I look into her pain filled eyes before the close. My breath, that I don't need, stops. I look over at my sister, Jane. She see the look in my eyes.

"We must get her to Aro soon."

Jane says turning towards Felix and Demetri and walking away from me. I pick up the girl and follow her. I feel the girl's heartbeat slow and I walk a little faster. I know I can't do anything to help her. Even my powers wouldn't help her with this pain.

I fall into step with Jane. I look down at the girl. She has long, white-blonde hair, short and skinny like Jane, and is wearing a brown dress that is covered in blood. Most likely her own and her mother's.

"We'll get her to Aro, Alec. Don't worry about the girl so much."

We get to the castle quickly and the girl's heart is going than before we left her village. We walk through the passageways towards the throne room. When we arrive at the huge doors, Jane opens them with a push. I quickly walk in and bow to the three kings. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Aro is in the middle, Caius is on Aro's right, and Marcus is on Aro's left. They are all sitting in their thrones. Carlisle is standing near them.

"Aro, this girl is turning into one of us. Please, master, help her in any way you can."

I plead. I lay the girl on the floor at Aro's feet and I sit next to her on the back of my ankles. Aro puts his hand out and I put my hand in his. My memories of the night flash past. He sees the girl appearing in front of us with her mother. Then the vampire coming and killing her mother. The girl doing something to the vampire and then her getting attack. Aro reads my thoughts on the whole thing and then takes his hand away from mine. He looks down at the girl and then grabs her hand. He's silent for a minute. He lets go of her hand.

"She will be fine. Take her to your room. She will wake in a couple of days. Come back when you have her settled."

Aro says waving me away. I pick the girl up and quickly walk out of the throne room. I quickly walk to my room, which is in a one of the towers. I run up the stair and unlock the door. I walk to the bed and put the girl onto the bed. I feel her heartbeat slow even more. Why is she making me feel this way? I don't get it. I've never felt this way before.

I quickly walk out of the room to get away from this girl's presence. I have a feeling I know what this feeling is. I'll have to ask Chelsea. I run down the stairs and head to the throne room again to find out the punishment for the rogue vampire is.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Jane's P.O.V. -

I saw the look in Alec's eyes two days ago. I've never seen that look before in his eyes. I've only seen it in Chelsea's eyes when she looks at her mate, Afton.

For two days, Alec has been in his room watching over that girl. The only time he's been out is to feed and if Aro wants him.

What is with that girl? I don't get why Alec is so obsessed with her. She's not even that pretty!

"Jane, my dear, are you worrying about your dear brother again?"

Aro asks. I'm in the throne room with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Renata is here too but she's staying in the shadows.

"No master. I'm only wondering why my dear brother is so obsessed with the girl."

I say standing in front of the thrones.

"Don't you see. Alec has found his mate and he doesn't even know her or anything about her."

Marcus says with a slight laugh. I guess he must have felt the bond between Alec and the girl.

"Are you jealous that he's paying more attention to that girl then you, Jane?"

Caius says leaning back in his throne.

"No master. I'm not jealous of a Newborn."

I say glaring at his feet.

"Brothers! Brothers! Stop messing with the poor girl."

Aro says with a laugh.

"I'm not -"

"Masters, the girl is about to wake."

Alec says bursting into the throne room. Aro, Caius, and Marcus get up from their thrones and quickly walk to Alec's room. I follow because I love watching the pain in Newborn's eyes when they wake up for the first time.

We surround the bed and wait.

The girl's heartbeats begin to go faster than ever before. Then the heartbeats stop.

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

The pain is almost unbearable. I have to tell myself that it's almost over but I really don't know if it's almost over. I stop screaming and struggling awhile back ago because it wasn't helping. No one was helping or coming. All I see is darkness and all I feel is burning hot pain.

Awhile I lay here pain, let's think over things for a bit.

I think about the boy with the red eyes that caught me from falling on the ground. The boy looked to be about my age, which is sixteen. I wonder if he is a creature like that man whom attacked the village and the villagers.

I think of the villagers and how they hated me because I hurt that boy when I was younger. They always gave me and mother the evil sign and glared at us when we were outside.

I think about my mother. My sweet, sweet mother. I hope I get to kill the creature that killed her. He took away the only person that truly loved me. She was the one who encouraged me to use my gifts. She would make me teleport form one end of the house to the other. Then when that got to easy, she made go from the edge of the village to the other. She tried to make my other gift a nice gift but it never worked. I always found the worst memories to use against a person. We stopped working on that gift when I hurt mother with memory of father dying all over again.

I don't remember my father much. All I remember is that he had black hair, green eyes like mine, and always wore a smile on his face. Mother loved him dearly and had always loved him.

The pain has slowly stopped as I think over things. I start to hear voices and so I try to move my fingers and successfully get them to move. I slowly open my eyes to find five people around me. One of the people is the boy who caught me. The girl is the one who stepped out first from the group when I first saw them, is glaring at me with her red eyes. The other three I don't know. The one closest to me has long, black hair, has a creepy face, is tall, and he's wearing black robes. On his left is a man who has shoulder length, blonde hair, has a scowl on his face, tall also, and is also wearing black robes. The man, on the creepy man's right, has a tight smile on his face. The man has shoulder length brown hair, shorter than the other two by an inch, and also wearing black robes. The creepy man smiles at me.

"Hello, my dear. How are you feeling? Thirsty yet?"

When the man says thirsty. My throat begins to burn and I grab my throat.

"Why is it burning?"

I ask through the pain.

"Because, my dear, you are a vampire. You need to drink blood to stay alive. I will let Alec explain everything to you later."

The creepy man gestures to the boy. I wince with pain.

"After you feed, I have a special surprise for you. So feed quickly!"

The creepy man finishes saying and then leaves with the two others by his side. I look to the other two remaining in the room. The girl and the boy, Alec, stare at me and I stare back. I wince again from the pain in my throat.

"Brother, let's take her to the feeding chambers."

The girl says leading the boy away and me to follow after them. We walk down passageways and pass doors. We also pass people with red eyes. I wish someone would explain everything to me right now. But I remember that creepy man said Alec would explain later.

We stop in front of a door and the girl looks at me. I hear the heartbeat and the blood flow of whoever is inside the room. I try to compose myself over the burning in my throat. Mother always told me; 'if something hurt, don't let it show because that's a weakness people like to feed off.' The girl opens the door and mother's words flew from my mind. I smell the blood and I rush into the room. Surprising myself of how fast I got into the room and in front of the person. I quickly let my fangs hang over my lips and the venom starts to drip off them.

I grab the person's neck and yank it to the side. I then bite through a vein. Precious blood seeps into my mouth and I quickly drink in the warm, tasty blood until it stops. I drop the person and look around to find only the girl and Alec. My throat still burns but only a little.

"Are you done? How's your throat feel?"

Alec quickly asks to my surprise. He hasn't talked at all until now.

"Yes, I'm done for now. My throat only burns a little bit."

I say wiping away the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Aro wants to show you your surprise. So let's go."

The girl says glaring at me. I feel pain in my head and I scream.

"Jane, stop!"

Alec yells at the girl and as quickly as the pain came, it left. I hold my head in my hands when the girl, Jane, loses eye contact with me. Alec is in front of me and he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Come. We must go to Aro."

Alec says glaring at Jane. He than turns to me and takes a hand away from my face and into his hand. We start to walk through the passageways again.

"My name is Alec Volturi. What's yours?"

He asks. His hand is still holding mine. Why is he holding my hand? I don't even know him.

"My name is Elizabeth Jett. it's nice to meet you."

I say softly. Alec stops walking when we get to the biggest doors I have ever seen. They got to the ceiling and are as wide as a small house in the village. Alec removes his hand from hand and pushes the doors open with Jane. He beacons me with his hand.

I quickly follow him into the room. The three men that I met earlier, are there sitting in thrones. There are other people here also. There is a man with short blonde hair standing next to Marcus. There is also a woman with black hair with red eyes standing right behind the creepy man.

Alec stands in front of the three and bows at the waist.

"Masters, may I present to you. Elizabeth Jett. She has just finished eating."

He raises as he says this. He beacons me with a hand and I walk to stand next to him.

"Hello, darling! How's the throat? Burning, perhaps?"

The creepy man asks.

"Good. Still burning a bit."

I say looking at the floor. I don't want to be here right now. With all these people looking at me. I don't know anyone here, not even Alec. I just know his name.

"Well you are a refined Newborn, aren't you?"

The man with brown hair asks. I shrug.

"Is she broken?"

I look up at the blonde man in the throne and I shake my head.

"My dear, I'm Aro and these are my brothers, Caius and Marcus."

Aro says gesturing to the blonde and the brown hair men. I look at Aro's feet not wanting to look at his sparkling red eyes.

"Well, my dear Elizabeth. We have a surprise for you. We want to see your gifts and you want to kill the man, whom killed your mother. Isn't that right?"

Aro asks stepping from his throne to stand on the bottom step of the raised floor.

"Yes."

I say glaring at the floor. I feel a hand on my chin making my eyes look into Aro's. My memories start to flash before my eyes. Aro let's my face go and smiles.

"If your gifts have potential then you may join the Volturi. Which is us. If your gifts don't have potential. I will kill you myself."

Aro says clapping his hands together and smiles at me. I glance over at Alec, who is looking at Aro. I hear a rustle and three men walk into the room. The middle man is struggling and cursing the other two men, who are holding onto his arms. I glare at the man in the middle. The same man who killed mother. I growl and that surprises me because I sound like an animal.

"My dear Elizabeth. Use your gifts to kill this man."

Are says. The two men release the man and stand by the door. Alec gives me a tiny smile before standing next to Caius.

Everyone stands around the room, circling us.

I glare at mother's killer and...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

I picture being in front of the man and I close my eyes. Reopen them to look into the man's eyes while standing in front of him. The man growls and jumps on me. I snarl and push his fangs away from my face as we fall to the floor. My back collides with the ground and I quickly stand up in a crouch. The man growls at me and jumps at me again. I let him get close to me before I grab his throat and slam him into the ground. The ground crumbles under the pressure.

I tighten my hold on the man's throat when he starts to struggle. His eyes meet mine and my mind goes into his. I look through his memories a second time since meeting him. I found it, a very painful memory that I missed the first time. The memory shows a woman getting burned alive at the stake.

I push the memory into his brain. I pull out of his mind and he starts to scream as his eyes gloss over. His struggles stop and I grab his head and twist. His head comes off in my hands. I stand up and throw the man's head toward Aro. He smiles at me and claps as he stands up.

"Good job, my dear Elizabeth. You have a very powerful gift with those eyes of yours. You will become a very strong guard when your gift develops. You will begin to practice tomorrow with me and some other guards. Alec, show her to her room."

Aro says sitting back down on his throne. Alec walks down to stand next to me, bows to Aro, and beacons me to follow him. We walk out of the room together. I look at the stone floors.

I just killed a man. I know he killed mother but I've never killed anyone before. I didn't even think about it when I pulled his head off. I was just going with my new instincts. Will I have to do that a lot? And what was Aro even talking about with the guards? Is he like a King or something?

I shake my head trying to get ride of my thoughts. I feel Alec's eyes on me and I look up at him.

"Thinking about the man you killed?"

I nod. We quickly walk up the stairs. I notice this is where Alec's room is.

"Are we going to your room?"

I ask stepping onto the landing.

"No. Your room is right across from mine."

He says stopping at, I think, his door. I never noticed this tiny hallway. I mean it's tiny. It only has two doors acrossed from each other and a huge window that takes up the whole wall. I see it's dark outside. I step around Alec and walk to the window. I look down at the town around the castle. Well I think it's a castle. I mean it's huge like a castle would be.

"That is Volterra. You're in Italy now."

Alec says stepping to stand next to me. I look over at him and he looks down at me. I stare into his eyes and notice that they are not fully red. They are a reddish-brown color. I quickly look away and look back out the window. The stars are shining and the moon is full and bright.

"The night is a very beautiful tonight."

He says still looking at me. I nod.

"I need to explain the rules of the Volturi since you're a guard now."

He says and I turn to face him. He walks to the same door he stopped at first and I follow him. He opens it and holds it for me. I walk into the room. The room is huge. It's probably three of the house that mother and I lived in at the village. The ceiling is high and there's two chandeliers hanging with burning candles in the holders. There's a bed on the north wall with a nightstand next to it. There's a huge wooden desk in front of the window with a comfy looking chair, which is on the east side. There are two doors on the west side. I stand in the middle of the room looking around. Alec walks in and closes the door.

"Do you like it?"

He asks sitting on the side of the bed. It's covers are a dark red. I nod as I go over to the desk. It's made of a dark wood. I sit down on the chair and it is comfy as it looks.

"You don't talk much do you?"

He asks now standing in front of the desk looking down at me. I nod.

"So where do I begin? Oh I begin with our purpose as the guards. We protect Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They are the leaders of the Volturi. Them and their mates. Our masters are the royalty of the Vampire world. We have laws and we punish people who don't follow the laws. There are eight laws."

Alec stops and looks at me.

"Are you understanding everything so far?"

I nod and he continues and starts to pace in front of the desk.

"Okay so we have eight laws. The first law is when we hunt, they have to be inconspicuous and the victims are unlikely to be missed, and their remains must be disposed of. The second law is being incapable of controlling yourself also meaning a threat of exposure. Immortal children are never to be created. It's punishable by death to the child, the creator, those who defend the child, and those who know of its existence."

Alec stops again.

"Any questions?"

He asks and I nod.

"So I'm not an immortal child, am I?"

Alec shakes his head.

"No. If you were than you wouldn't be sitting here having this chat with me. Okay, third law is dealing with Children of the Moon or werewolves, except for the purpose of extermination, is frowned upon and is punishable by death. Fourth law is if you are a false witness, and regardless of intent, is punishable by death. Fifth law is hunting is forbidden in Volterra. Sixth law is attention should not be drawn and vampires should not be noticed in open sunlight."

"Wait."

Alec stops and looks at me.

"What's the deal with the sun?"

I ask biting my lip with one of my new fangs. Alec chuckles.

"I will show you when the sun comes out tomorrow. Anymore questions?"

I shake my head and he continues.

"Seventh law is the creator is responsible for his or her newborn's behavior and teaching of the laws before they can be released on their own. By letting a newborn hunt conspicuously, the penalty will be death for both the newborn and its creator. Even if the newborn is ignorant of the law, his or her's rash acts are still punishable by death. Eighth and final law is vampire's interaction with humans must not draw attention. If a human becomes aware of them, the vampire at fault would be responsible for silencing that human. This mostly leads to two options: either make the human a vampire or silence that human permanently. That are the laws of the vampires. Do you understand, Elizabeth?"

Alec says stopping in front of the desk and looking into my eyes.

"Yes, Alec. I understand. Tell me more about being a vampire."

I say. Alec smirks at me.

"Well, vampire families are called covens. Some of the covens are animal blood drinkers but most are like the Volturi, who drink human blood. If you drink only animal blood, your eyes turn a honey brown color. As you know, human blood makes our eyes red. Vampires have abilities which are speed, strength, our senses are more enhanced than humans, we are a lot more flexible, and we care venom in our fangs."

I smirk at Alec as he explains the abilities.

"What?"

I smirk again at Alec's question.

"So that's why it smells like Pine trees and honey whenever you're around."

Alec laughs and smirks.

"Oh really that's what I smell like."

I nod.

"Alec, what are mates?"

Alec stops smirking and really serious now.

"Elizabeth, mates are soul mates. Mint to be together, forever. Vampires spend their wholes lives search for their mates. Some find them and others don't. Mates are very protective of each other and will kill other vampires who try to touch them."

"Have you found your mate yet?"

I ask. Why am I asking him this. I've only know him for a day or two.

"Yes I have."

He says smiling. His face lights up and I frown. I can't even grow feelings for him because he's already taken.

"Anymore questions about your new life?"

He asks looking at me and I shake my head.

"I have some people who want to me you. If that's okay. Oh and before I forget. I need to give you this."

He says putting a black and gold box out of the black coat he has on. He hands me it and I look at it and then him.

"Well open it. It's not going to bite you."

He says put on his smirk again. I look down at the box again and slowly open it. Inside on a black silk cloth is a beautiful necklace. It's in a 'V' shape with, what I'm guessing is the coven's crest with a tiny red diamond at the top of the crest. It has a long gold chain. I gasp.

"This is the Volturi's crest. All the guards have to wear these everywhere."

Alec says taking the necklace from the box and putting it around my neck. He goes behind me to clasp the necklace together. The necklace falls to the space between my breasts. Alec comes back around to face me and smirks.

"It looks nice on you. Do you want to change into something else."

He asks and I look down at myself. I'm still wearing my brown, bloodstained brown dress. My skin is pale white like Alec's and there is no blood on my skin. I nod and Alec walks over to one of the doors on other side of the room. He opens one of the doors.

"This is the bathroom."

He says closing the door and walking to the other door.

"This is your closet. Come and pick whatever you want to wear."

He says beckoning me to come towards him. I quickly walk over and into the closet. I spin around inside the walk-in closet. There are so many clothes in here. From dresses to men's shirts to men's pants to hats and shoes. While I am spinning a black dress catches my eye and I pull it from the rack. It's a beautiful black dress with red string to tie the black of it. It's simpler than some of the other dresses but I would wear those some other time. I look at Alec.

"Turn around until I tell you it's okay to look."

I say and he turns around looking at something in the other room. I quickly pull my brown dress off and put the black dress on. Thank you vampire speed! Wait, how am I going to tie this dress. I can't do it by myself. Great and only Alec is here.

"Alec can you tie my dress for me?"

I ask and he turns back around. He looks at me funny and nods. I turn around so he can tie the dress. His hands feel warm on my skin even though we both are cold like a corpse. His hands stay on my skin for a bit to long. I feel a little uncomfortable because he already has a mate. I pull from his hands and turn around.

"So am I going to get to met these people?"

Alec stares at me in a daze then he shakes his head and nods.

"Well then lead the way, please."

I say. Alec nods and walks away. I quickly follow him.

We are going through a hallway when someone snorts. I turn my head to where it came from. Standing in the shadows is a woman with brown hair. She is beautiful even for a vampire but she is dressed in a very tight dress that shows a lot of her breasts. Her eyes are red like mine.

"Seriously Alec. She follows you like a lost puppy."

The woman says stepping out of the shadows and I glare at her.

"Heidi, she's new. Leave her alone."

He says moving in front of me so I loss eye contact with Heidi.

"But Alec. If she's with you all the time than when are we going to have time together?"

She asks while grabbing Alec's arm to her. I growl before I could stop it. Heidi glares at me.

"See you around Alec."

Heidi says walking away. Alec chuckles and looks down at me.

"Come there are people waiting."

He says and continues to walk. I walk behind him.

"She's rather nasty."

I whisper forgetting Alec can hear him.

"She's just mad because you're with me. She doesn't understand yet."

"Understand what?"

I ask and Alec stops at a door.

"Nothing."

He says opening the door to a sitting area. There are three people sitting down. Two men and one woman. The woman stands up first and walks to put a hand in my white blonde hair.

"Such long hair and a beautiful color."

The woman says running a hand through her light brown hair. Her eyes are a crimson and she's shorter than me.

"My name is Chelsea Volturi. It's nice to finally meet you, Elizabeth."

She says patting my shoulder. I give her a tiny smile. One of the men stands up and walks to where we stand. He is very tall, taller than Alec. He has black hair and red eyes.

"Hello darling. My name is Felix. It's my pleasure to meet you."

He says grabbing my hand and kissing it. Alec growls and he let's go. The other man walks to us.

"Hello Elizabeth. My name is Demetri."

I give him a tiny smile and nod my head at him.

"Well, Elizabeth. We need to go to the leaders."

Alec says a hand on my shoulder.

"Why she just got here?"

Chelsea says.

"Do you want to get on the leader's bad side?"

Alec asks and Chelsea shakes her head.

"Didn't think so. Come Elizabeth."

We walk out of the room and I hear Chelsea.

"Alec is already protective of her. I wonder if she knows yet."

I continue walking behind Alec and ignoring the thoughts in my head. There are two men standing at the door. They open the doors and we walk in.

"Those are lower guardsmen."

He says and I nod. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are sitting at their thrones. Alec bows to them and I follow his lead. Aro laughs.

"Alec, you are already have her following your very move."

Aro says standing from his throne.

"It's time for your training. my dear."

He says standing it front of me. Aro nods at Alec and Alec moves to stand next to Caius.

"Now, my dear. We are going to bring in some very bad people and I want you to use your gift. Can you do that?"

He asks and I nod.

"Good. Bring them in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you are wondering the time period is in the 1700's.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

The doors open and four lower guardsmen bring in three vampires. The first is a man with a crazed look in his eyes. His clothes are ripped and dirty. His long, brown hair is messy from fighting the guards. The second is a woman. She hisses when she sees Aro. Her dress is dirty and her blonde hair is messier than the mans. The third is a little boy. The boy is looks to be about ten or eleven. He has a sweet innocent look to his red eyes. His black hair is not messy and his clothes are not dirty or ripped.

"Hello my rule breakers."

Aro says walking around the man and woman. I look at the boy and stare. The boy looks back into my eyes and stares back at me. I feel no painful memories coming from his mind, calling me.

"You both know creating an immortal child is against the laws."

Aro says and the woman hisses and steps between my line of sight.

I want to keep this child. I want to teach him the proper ways but it's inevitable. The child will be killed. I can't do anything about that. I must kill all of them because they broke the unwritten laws of vampires.

"My dear Elizabeth, please use your gift. Try doing one or two at a time."

Aro says stepping back and sitting down in his throne to watch. I step in front of the man and woman. They both hiss at me but I don't care. I must obey Master. That is what Alec told me.

I look the man in the eyes and his memories flash before my eyes. I choose the worst and then I look into the woman's eyes. The memory from the man begins to invade both their minds. They both begin to shriek from the pain.

"Excellent, my dear! Your training is over for today. We will begin again tomorrow. I don't want to hurt that precious mind of yours. Alec, you may go with her. Jane, kill the child."

Aro says when the shrieks of pain stop. Alec walks down the three steps and walks out the door. I follow him as Jane finishes the child off.

"Alec, what are gifts? Are they really gifts? I feel like mine just brings pain and suffering."

I ask stepping to walk beside him. I'm still thinking about the little boy as I wait for his answer.

"Yes, Elizabeth. They are gifts or, as Carlisle says, powers. Mine is sense deprivation. Jane is pain illusion. Aro is tactile telepathy. But they all have their own limits. Like yours for example. Right now you can only put a memory in two people's minds but soon you'll be able to put one memory into ten or twenty people's minds. Do you understand?"

Alec asks and I nod. He smirks at me.

"Did you feel weak after you trained?"

I ask and he nods.

We continue to walk in silence to our rooms.

"Is there a library?"

I ask. I need to learn something or anything to get my mind off the little boy.

"Yes. Do you want to go there now?"

Alec asks and I nod. We turn instead of going straight. We turn a couple more turns before stopping in front of two doors. The doors are huge and just like the throne room doors.

"This is the library."

Alec says when the doors are opened by the lower guardsmen. I gasp at the rows and rows of books. There are floor to ceiling windows, multiple chandeliers, and candles that light the room well enough to see. There a bunch of tables and chairs spread out.

"Wow! This is amazing! I've never seen so many books in one place before."

I say looking at the bookcases full of books.

"We have a copy of every book that has been ever written. We have books on different languages, religious books, books on the history on the world, books on medicine, books on everything."

Alec says standing next to me with his arms spread out to make his point.

I look up at him and smile at him and he smiles a tiny smile back.

"So what do you want to read first? You have all eternity now to do anything and everything."

Alec asks as he dodges the side of a table as we walk to the bookcases. I giggle and begin the search for a book that will pass the time. Alec follows me as I pick through the history books.

As I reach for a thick book about Greek Gods and Goddess, the doors close. I look at Alec and he looks at me. I grab the book as Alec walks in front of me to see who came into the library. I quickly follow him with the book in my arms. He stops so suddenly that I run into his back. I bounce off but grab the back of his shirt to catch myself. When I finally stop thinking that I'm going to fall, I look from behind Alec's shoulder to see a blonde man.

I recognize the man to be the same as the man who stands next to Marcus in the throne room. The man looks from Alec to me and smiles and then looks back at Alec.

"Aro said you be in here."

He says to Alec. I watch him closely. His eyes are a golden color and his hair is a dark blonde. He's wearing a dark gray shirt and black pants with black leather boots.

"Carlisle. What a surprise. How are you today?"

Alec asks without any interest. I can tell he doesn't like this Carlisle very much. I wonder why this man doesn't have red eyes like Alec and I.

Alec puts an arm around me and pushes me closer to his back. I look at his face in a questioning look. He doesn't have a smile or even a smirk like he usually does. Actually, his face is blank even his eyes are guarded.

"I'm quite fine actually. How are you?"

Carlisle asks. Alec goes stiff and he stops breathing the air he doesn't need. He glares at the man.

"Just get to point of being here."

Alec snaps at Carlisle. Carlisle frowns at him.

"Aro wants her to talk to Marcus as soon as possible."

Carlisle says and then turns on his heel and walks out with a glance behind him. Alec lets a breathe out.

"Who was that?"

I ask looking into his face.

"That's Carlisle Cullen. He's been here for about fifty years. He likes to shove his belief in drinking animal blood down our throats all the time. I'm surprised he didn't say something to you."

"So that's why his eyes are a golden color then?"

Alec let's me go and turns around to face me. I look up at him as he smirks down at me.

"Yes. Just a piece of advice, stay away from him."

He looks at the ceiling and then smiles.

"Another piece of advice, animal blood is nasty. Don't even try it. You won't like it at all."

I giggle and switch the book in my right arm to my left arm.

"What are you reading first?"

Alec asks looking for the title on the book. I quickly covered it with my hands and pull it to my chest.

"No. You make fun of me."

I say backing up as Alec steps towards me.

"Please, Elizabeth. I won't make fun of you. I promise."

He says with a smile. I shake my head. I don't believe him and I continue to back up until my thighs hit a table. Alec chuckles as he advances towards me.

"No, Alec."

I say as he puts his hands on the table next to my thighs.

"Tell me."

He says leaning closer to me. I shake my head.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

I ask pressing the book closer to my chest.

"Because I wa-"

He begins but a throat is being cleared. Alec quickly turns around and steps away from me. I look over at who cleared their throat. Marcus is standing at the entrance, looking at us with a knowing look but didn't say anything about it.

"Elizabeth, I would like to speak with you in my office."

He says and then turns and leaves the library. I look over at Alec.

"I'll take you to his office."

He says walking away with a frown. I quickly catch up to him with the book to my chest.

"Alec, would it cheer you up if I showed you my book?"

I ask wanting to see a smile or at least a smirk from him. He looks down at me and smirks.

"So what's the book?"


	5. Chapter 5

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

I look over at Alec and bite my lower lip.

"You promise not to laugh?"

I ask and he smirks at me.

"I promise I won't laugh at your reading choice."

He says and I push the at him. He grabs it and looks at the book and smirks. He doesn't laugh at all but just smirks down at the book.

"So? What do you think?"

I ask as he hands the book back to me.

"I think it's fine. If you have any questions about any of it, ask Aro. He knows all about that time period because that's when he was born and turned."

Alec says stopping at a door with a 'Don't Disturb' sign on it.

"Really that's cool! I'll make such to ask him about it."

I tell Alec as he knocks at the door. I hear a faint 'Enter' and Alec opens the door.

Inside the room is a giant wooden desk, two floor-to-ceiling bookcases on two walls, two chairs in front of the desk, and Marcus sitting behind the desk, looking at me. Two guards stand behind Marcus and two guards stand by the entrance.

"Thank you Alec for bringing Elizabeth here. Aro needs you in the throne room. Good day, Alec."

Marcus tells Alec. Alec looks down at me, gives me a tiny smirk, and walks out of the room with a bow.

"Please sit, Elizabeth. I just need to discuss a few things with you."

Marcus says gesturing at one of the chairs in front of him. I quickly walk over to the chair and sit down.

"So how are you doing? Do you like the castle so far?"

He asks and I clear my throat. I'm completely nervous. Why does Marcus want to talk to me? Did I do something wrong?

"I'm fine, thank you. I really like it here. I feel like the library is going to be my favorite room, besides my room, in the castle."

I say really fast and Marcus just looks at me with a blank face. I look at his desk because I don't want to look at him.

His desk is clean with papers stacked neatly in a corner but what do you expect from a really old vampire. He has empty glass by a book in front of him.

"That's good. Do you know what mates are?"

Marcus asks all of a sudden. I nod and he puts his elbows on the desk and leans forward.

"Do you know my gift?"

He asks and I shake my head.

"I can sense relationships and connections between people. Do you know who you're mate is? Have you felt a weird feeling around anyone or a pull towards them? Do you want to know who your mate is?"

As I think about it, I have felt something around Alec but I just thought that was normal. Do I really want to know who my mate is? Yes I do.

"I want to know who my mate is."

\- Alec's P.O.V. -

I'm helping Aro and Caius plan the ball that we are throwing for Elizabeth's coming into the Volturi and Carlisle is finally leaving. After decades, he's finally leaving. I'm excited and happy for Elizabeth. She's taking everything pretty well for a Newborn.

I start to write down the supplies we need when the doors slam open. I quickly turn around and get into a crouching position. You never know when there's a threat.

"Why did you tell me I'm your mate?"

Elizabeth says storming into the throne room. I get up from my crouching position and meet her halfway.

She looks beautiful when she's angry. The fire in her dark red eyes and her white-blonde kinda frizzy. I'm going to enjoy this when she finally agrees that I'm her mate.

"Answer me, Alec."

She says in a tone that means don't-mess-with-me-right-now. I continue to stare at her.

"Alec."

She says between her fanged teeth. I snap out of it when her hand connects with the back of my head.

"Ow!"

I whine. She shakes her head.

"Don't be suck a baby. Now tell me, why didn't you tell me that I'm your mate?"

She says and I put down the notepad and pencil on the table. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close. At first, she looks uncomfortable but then she just let it happen.

"I didn't tell you because you already have a bunch on your plate. Like being a vampire and also being a guard for the Volturi. So please forgive me."

I say in a low voice so only her ears could hear it. The other guards, Aro, and Cauis are watching us. I can feel their eyes on us.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm still mad at you but not as much. I'm not ready to punch you in the face like I was."

She says giggling and she looks up at me.

"That's good."

I say kissing her forehead and release her from my hold.

"So what are you doing?"

She asks trying to look at the notebook on the table. I quickly grab it and put it behind my back.

"Nothing important. I was just writing something for Aro."

I say looking over her head at Aro and he just shrugs. Useless old man.

"Can you spend the rest of the day with me?"

She asks and I shrug. She turns around and looks at Aro.

"Master Aro, may Alec come spend the day with me?"

She asks and Aro meets my hopeful eyes.

"Yes my dear. But I need him back tonight."

Aro says walking over and taking the notepad from my hands. Elizabeth grabs my hand as she bows and drags me away. I quickly bow before we go out the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Alec's P.O.V. -

Elizabeth pulls on my hand for me to follow her quicker.

"Elizabeth, where are we going?"

I ask curiously and she laughs. Her laughter sounds like tiny bells and I absolutely love it. She smiles back at me.

"Just wait and see."

She turns her head away from looking at me and her red hair flows behind her. She's beautiful. We continue to walk and we finally stop at a door.

"Close your eyes."

She tells me and I do. I hear a door open and I feel her hand in mine. She pulls me in and closes the door.

"Open your eyes, Alec."

She says and I open my eyes to see Aro's garden. I've never been in here before but I had heard it is beautiful. No wonder people talk about it so much. Because it's beautiful. The floor is covered in grass and flowers. There are trees and climbing flowers. The flowers are in every color.

I watch as Elizabeth spins around in circles with her arms out and her dress twirls with her. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Do you like it?"

She asks.

"Yes very much. Did you just find it?"

I ask walking up to her.

"No. Marcus told me where to find it."

I grin down at her and she smirks up at me.

"What were you planning with the masters?"

I shake my finger at her and then cover my lips.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

She laughs at my word choice. I look to the sky. It's almost sunrise.

"Do you want to see something?"

I ask her and she nods. I take her hand and speed to one of the castle towers. We climb till we get to the top and we sit down on the tiled roof.

"So what are we sitting up here for?"

She asks me and I shake my head. I continue to watch the sky. It's starting to brighten and the first rays of the sun are beginning to show.

As the sun climbs higher, our skin begins to sparkle. Elizabeth is beautiful as she watches her skin. Her face has a look of shock and excitement.

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

I watch Alec watch the sunrise. I never liked the sunrise or the sunset. They weren't my thing. Mother always loved them. She would stop whatever she was doing, just to watch them.

Alec looks so peaceful watching the sunrise. It's like he is possessed or something. His eyes never leave the sun.

I notice a twinkle in the corner of my eye and I quickly look at my arm. The sunlight has hit my arm and my arm erupts in sparkles.

'What's happening? Is this normal?'

I look over at Alec and see his skin is doing the same thing. I look back down at my hands and arms. This is crazy. I'm losing my mind.

"Alec, is this supposed to happen?"

I ask still looking and turning my arm. It continues to sparkle.

"Yes. I don't know why we sparkle but we do and it's only when there's sunlight on our skin."

He explains and smirks down at me. I look at him.

"What?"

I ask and he just shakes his head. We sit there for a moment in silence. I don't like being in the sunlight, it's starting to make my head hurt.

"Can we go back inside?"

I ask and Alec nods, looking kinda hurt. I grab his hand after we stand on the ground again. Alec stops walking and faces me.

"I'm sorry. It's not you. So don't feel hurt. I just don't like the sun. I never have and most likely never will. It always makes my head hurt. But i love that you showed me what we look like in the sun."

I explain to Alec. He nods his head and turns away. Our hands are still together as we walk back. I look down at them.

'We might make this work.'

As we are heading to our rooms, a door opens. Jane walks out and stops in front of us.

"Brother, I would like to spend some time with the new one."

She says looking at me and I look at her.

"Why would you want to do that, sister? You never do it with the others."

Alec says letting go of my hand and putting an arm around my shoulders. Jane sighs.

"Really brother. I'm not going to do anything to your precious mate. I just want to go shopping with her. I promise that I won't hurt her or get her hurt. Please, brother."

Jane says rolling her eyes when she says precious mate. Alec growls.

"Don't talk like that. Just wait til' you find yours."

He says and Jane rolls her eyes again.

"Yeah like that will ever happen."

"It will. But it will take time. Marcus told you that a long time ago."

He says letting me go to move over to his sister. He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I will let you go with Elizabeth, if and only if, you promise me that you will stop being rude to her. I won't stand for it and you know Aro won't either."

Alec says looking into Jane's eyes. She is silent for a while.

"Do you promise, Jane?"

Alec asks.

"Yes. I promise but you have to promise me something. You have to promise that you won't forget about me. Since you found your mate and everything."

Jane says looking at the floor. I hear Alec chuckle and he pulls Jane into a hug.

"I will never forget you, sister. I can't believe you ever had a doubt in that pretty little head of yours."


	7. Chapter 7

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

'I don't like this material but I like the color. Hmm... Why is finding a prefect dress so hard?'

I think looking at a dark red ruffled gown.

'I really like the color and it could go with black.'

"Elizabeth! I think I found one for you!"

Jane yells across the room, knocking me out of my thoughts. I quickly walk over to where she is. She's holding a dark red and black gown.

"This is prefect for you! I knew it! Go try it on!"

Jane exclaims and pushes the gown into my arms and me into a dressing room. She closes the door.

"I'm going to find my gown! Yell when you're done!"

Jane yells walking off. I pick up the gown and take a good look at it. The colors are dark red and black. It's strap-less. The skirt is black in the front and in the back, a layer of dark red material is there making it look as if it's a train. The top is a corset type and has black bow under the chest area.

'Well let's see how it looks on me.'

I pull my gown off and pull this gown on. I have to hold the top up because the back is tied. I look nice in it. I take a breathe and open then door to find Jane in a blood-red gown with long, black gloves on and black heels.

"Oh you look beautiful! Alec is going to go crazy."

She says walking up to me. She smiles and walks behind me to tie the back.

"There you go! Let's go get accessories and shoes! Then we are going to party all night!"

She says pulling on my hand to the jewelry side of the store.

I look at myself in the mirror in my room. My hair is curly and in a bun with my bangs hanging around my face. I have light makeup on. I also have long, black gloves and black heels on.

A knock comes at the door and turn away from the mirror to open it. Alec is standing there looking handsome as ever.

"Hello daring. You look absolutely stunning tonight."

Alec says smirking at me. He's in a suit with a red tie.

'He looks handsome like normal.'

"Why, thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Well, let's go grace everyone with our presences."

He says putting his arm out. I put my hand on his arm.

"Yes let's go. And as your sister said 'And party all night.' Your sister is kinda crazy."

I say giggling at him as he put his free hand to his face, rubbing his temples, and closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry for my sister. Some days I don't think we are related, even though we are twins."

He says, opening his eyes, and we begin to walk towards the ballroom.

"It's fine. I promise. I kinda like her craziness."

I say giving him a tiny smile.

We turn a corner and run into the person we are talking about.

"Well, hello dear sister."

Alec says still walking. He glared at his sister's date. Who was Felix.

"Hello brother. Don't look so deadly. Felix is just my date. We aren't going to do anything."

Jane says smiling at me. I smile back and pull on Alec's arm.

"Don't worry, Felix. I won't let him do anything to you. Come, Alec. Master Aro will begin to start looking for us. Have fun, you two."

I smile back at them as we walk away. We go around another turn.

"Can you believe that guy? Taking my sister to the ball."

Alec mumbles to himself.

"Alec, let them be."

I say stopping us in the middle of the hallway.

"Fine but I still don't agree with it."

Alec says.

"I know but you better not bother them the rest of the night. Or else."

I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"Or else what?"

Alec asks.

"You will know. Now let's go to this ball."


	8. Chapter 8

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

We continue on our way to the ball. We start to hear the loud music and chatter coming from the ballroom.

As we approach the doors, the guards open them. Alec straightens his back and the smirk that was on his face disappears. I look up at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

I ask softly for only his ears. He stiffly nods and then pulls me through the doorway. The ballroom is a lot more luxurious than the throne room. The room is white and around the sides there are arches. The floor is already full of couples dancing to the music. I look around to find our masters, which are sitting on a raised platform on the other side of the room.

I nudge Alec with my arm and nod over at our masters. He nods back and starts to pull us over there. We slowly make our way towards them, dodging dancing couples and servers alike.

We finally make it over to our masters. They're all dressed in black suits but with different ties. Aro has a red, Caius has a yellow, and Marcus has a brown tie. We bow our heads to our masters and Aro chuckles.

"You two, look lovely together! Caius, don't you agree?"

Aro says looking over to Caius. Caius rolls his eyes.

"No. Why did we even through this ball?"

He asks.

"Because Elizabeth has joined our ranks and Carlisle is leaving for good. Don't you remember this conversation, brother?"

Marcus says in his gravely voice. I nudge Alec.

"Why didn't you tell me this ball was kinda for me?"

I ask softly. Alec sighs at me.

"Because it was going to be a surprise. But you know how that turned out."

Alec answers me and then looks up at Aro.

"Masters, is the ballroom to your likings?"

Alec asks. Caius rolls his eyes and Marcus smirks. Aro stands and walks down the stairs of the platform, and stands in front of us.

"Yes! It's wonderful! Everything that I could ever imagine! Thank you, Alec! Thank you for thinking and putting this ball together!"

Aro says smiling. I smirk at Alec.

"Your welcome, Master."

Alec says bowing his head to Aro.

"Now, you two need to go dance! This is a ball for goodness sake!"

He says loudly as he walks back to his throne. We bow our heads one last time and Alec pulls me to the dance floor.

\- Alec's P.O.V. -

As we dance, all I could think is how beautiful Elizabeth looks tonight. I mean she looks beautiful away, but tonight she looks amazing.

"Alec, what are you thinking?"

She asks softly.

"I'm thinking of how beautiful you are, my dear."

I say and she slightly smirks.

"What are you thinking?"

I ask and she looks up into my eyes.

"Of how much I would like to kiss you."

She whispers with a smirk. I smirk back at her. We stop dancing and I pull her off the dance floor. I take her hand in mine and quickly walk outside onto a balcony. I close the doors and place a hand on Elizabeth's cheek. She closes her eyes and rubs her cheek into my hand. She sighs and opens her eyes.

"Still thinking about kissing me?"

I ask her with a smirk. Her fangs stick out of her mouth slightly. She grabs my shoulder to pull me into her. She smashes our lips together.

It's the best kiss I have ever gotten from someone. I softly bit her lower lip to gain access to her mouth. She sighs into my mouth and I slowly touch her tongue with mine. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her.

I hear someone clear their throat and I pull away from Elizabeth. I turn around to find my sister smirking at us.

"Wow. That was some kiss, Alec. Didn't know you had something like that in you?"

Jane says clapping her hands.

"What do you want? You're kinda interrupting something?"

I ask and she stops clapping.

"We have a traitor. Aro wants us in the throne room now."

Jane says with a straight face and turns around to walk away. I turn to Elizabeth and softly kiss her on the lips.

"Sorry that was interrupted but we can continue later. Okay? We have to go though."

I say pulling away, taking her hand in mine, and quickly walking to the throne room.

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

That was the best kiss ever! I still can't believe it happened.

I'm still thinking about it when we walk into the throne room. Every one of the guards are there and the masters are sitting in their thrones. A man is sitting on the floor with Felix and Demetri holding him by the shoulders.

"Thank you for joining us. We have a traitor to the entire vampire world. Guards, what do we do to traitors?"

Aro says holding his hands behind his back. We all stand up straight and raise our heads.

"We terminate traitors and anyone who goes against the Volturi."

The guards say all together and the man on the floor starts to struggle.

"Elizabeth, dear, will be a doll and tell this traitor his crimes."

Aro asks me and I walk towards the man. I quickly push my mind into his.

His memories start to flood into mine. I watch as he tried to kill Aro and being captured. I quickly flip through his memories and I finally found one painful enough for his crime. I slowly push that memory into his brain and pull out of his mind. The man screams as the memory replays in his mind.

"Your crime is trying to murder our masters. This crime is punishable by death. Boys."

I say to the man. I grab the man's head and Felix and Demetri grab his arms. I twist his head off his body and the boys rip his arms off. The screaming stops and I drop the man's head.

"Thank you Elizabeth."

Aro says. I bow my head and walk back to Alec.

"See this is what happens to traitors. And thanks to our new guard, we will be feared more."

Aro says and then he smiles.

"Alright! Have a great rest of the night!"


	9. Chapter 9

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

As Alec and I walk away from the throne room to our rooms, we could hear the laughter and music still going on in the ballroom.

"Elizabeth, about that -"

Alec starts but I interrupt. We stop in the middle of the hallway.

"Don't start with me Alec. We both wanted it. We're mates. We can kiss all we want. You don't need to try an apologize for it."

I say walking away angry and disappointed in him. To think that I didn't want to kiss him.

I get yanked out of my thoughts by Alec grabbing my hand.

"Please don't get angry. I am just worried you are or will regret it."

Alec pleads with me. I turn around and pull him into me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. I lean out and whisper into his ear.

"I don't and won't ever regret it. I love you . We're mates. We're in this together. So please kiss me like you did earlier."

Alec pulls my head away from his ear and smirks down at me.

"As you wish my lady."

He pulls me into a kiss and I sigh. I live the taste of his lips already. I feel his fangs begin to dig into my lower lip. I open my mouth, letting him take access my mouth.

I pull away as I hear laughter down the hallway. Alec growls and pushes me behind him. I scowl him. Seriously, didn't I just show him that I can take care of myself.

Carlisle walks down the hall. He has a smirk on his face and his hands behind his back.

"Hello. You two must enjoy each others company already. So quick. So Elizabeth, is Alec congratulating you on killing that man? Because that looks like it to me."

He says moving closer to us. I move closer to Alec. I don't like this man. I'm glad he's leaving soon.

"Don't answer anything he asks."

Alec whispers to me and I slightly nod.

"Leave her alone. She's done nothing to you. Anyway, I thought you were leaving tonight? Change your mind already? Ready to give into the human blood?"

Alec says as Carlisle stops in front of us. He stiffens up.

"No I will never give into feeding on humans. I'm just here to give you a warning."

He says and then stops thinking.

"My warning is to both of you. Be ready to fight for your love because there are people already wanting to tear you two apart. I'm not your enemy like you are thinking. But Alec, you have made some very powerful enemies and someday they will be coming to get they're revenge. So be ready. And one last thing, never stop fighting."

With that he disappears. Alec is stiff as a board and not breathing or moving an inch.

"Alec are you okay?"

I ask putting a hand on his shoulder lightly. He shakes my hand off his shoulder.

"I have to go. Be safe."

He says before disappearing. I sigh. Well I guess I'm walking by myself to my room. I sigh again.

\- Alec's P.O.V. -

I can't believe he would say something like that in front of Elizabeth like that. God, I'm so stupid. I can't believe I forgot about my enemies. I didn't even think about them. Even since Elizabeth has arrived, she's all I think about.

Okay Alec, you need to get your head in the game. You can let Elizabeth get hurt because you aren't thinking. I sigh. Great. She probably thinks I'm mad at her. I'll have to talk to her later.

I stop in front of a door and knock.

"Enter."

A voice comes from inside. I open the door and walk in.

"What do you wish to speak about to me?"


	10. Chapter 10

\- Alec's P.O.V. -

"Sir, I was wondering if you can do me a favor?"

I ask bowing my head in front of Aro, who is sitting at his desk with a piece of paper in his hand and smiling softly. Aro gently puts the paper down and leans back in his chair.

"And why do you need a favor, Alec?"

He ask staring into my eyes intensely.

"Because I need to keep Elizabeth safe and my enemies away from her. Master I would like you to let me stay by her side as much as possible. If I have missions outside of the castle than she gets to come. She won't be a problem, sir. She can hold her own."

I say finally looking up into Aro's eyes. I'm hoping he would say yes because than there would be not chance of Elizabeth getting killed or hurt.

"If I let this happen, how are you going to repay me? I already have your loyal service."

Aro asks and I look down at my feet.

"I don't know yet, sir. I can do extra guard work or extra missions. Please sir."

I hear Aro sigh.

"Fine, I will let this happen but on one condition. If you ever disobey me or don't follow through on missions, your head and Elizabeth's are going to be mine. And I will personally rip your bodies apart and sit them on fire. Do you understand me?"

Aro asks losing his smile and his face turns into the face of a monster he is. His fangs point out of his mouth, his claws are out, and his eyes are an intense red. I get down on one knee, put a hand on the other knee, and bow my head.

"I understand completely sir. I will not fail you or Elizabeth."

I say keeping my eyes down. I hear Aro rise from his chair and move around his desk to stand in front of me. I feel his hand go on my shoulder.

"Raise Alec. I believe you will not fail me or your mate. But remember the consequences and live by them. Now go to your mate. I believe she's waiting for you to get back to her."

I stand up from my kneeled position but keep my head bowed.

"Thank you sir. Good night, sir."

I say walking out of the room and heading towards my mate, who is waiting for me.

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

Where is that godforsaken man, who is my mate? I've been sitting here waiting for him for the past hour and he still hasn't walked through that door. Where did he go in hurry? Why did he have to go right then?

All these questions flew through my mind at a million miles an hour. I take an unnecessary breathe and lay back onto Alec's bed. I close my eyes and remember the kiss that happened earlier that night. I can't believe we kissed, not that I'm complaining because really I'm not. He's a great kisser. I chuckle a little at my thoughts when the door opens.

I quickly open my eyes and sit up to find Alec in the doorway. He's staring at me and I stare right back at him. He walks into the room and closes the door.

"I thought you would be in your room."

He says still looking at me.

"No. I wanted to wait for you to get back."

I say standing up from the bed and walking to stand in front of him.

"Well that's every thoughtful. Thank you Elizabeth."

He says smirking down at me. I slap him on the shoulder and chuckle.

"You don't need to think me. I am your mate."

He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his head down. I gently kiss his lips and I feel a smile on his lips. I pull away and smile up at him.

"So, where have you been for the past hour?"

I ask and his smile disappears and he pulls completely away from me. He walks to the window and keeps his back to me.

"Alec, what's wrong? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask. I was just curious. Please, Alec. Answer me."

I walk behind him and hug his back. I kiss his shoulder and place my head in between his shoulder blades. I feel him sigh.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I needed to do some things before I came to room. I'm sorry I just left you to walk to your room. I should've walked you and then went to take care of the things."

He says still looking out the room.

"It's fine Alec. I'm not mad. I promise you that I'm not mad."

I say into his back and he turns around in my arms. He puts a hand under my chin and lowers his head. He kisses me and I kiss him back.

I'm starting to like this kissing business already. We continue to kiss for a while. We end up on his bed, him reading a book and me laying down with my eyes closed. It's been a long day and I just need to relax. I feel Alec start to pet my hair and I giggle but still keep my eyes close. We lay like that for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V -

It's now three hundred years since that night. It's now April 10, 2014. Things have been going great for being a guard for the Volturi. I've become one of the most feared vampire guards, next to Alec and Jane, that live. Mentioning Alec, our relationship is going like a normal vampire's relationship: we fight, eat, train, and protect the masters together. We might yell at each other but it just makes us love each other more. I can't lie about not hating him sometimes. Like the time a newborn ripped off my arm and was about to rip my head off. Alec killed the newborn and I've never seen him so angry before. We fought for days and he wouldn't let me out of the castle for ten years. We didn't talk for a couple of years during that period of time. But besides that our relationship is pretty good.

Everything is going good at the castle except for Carlisle's coven. I'm happy that he finally found his mate and he started his own coven. But that clan is starting to get red flagged in our eyes. His son, Edward, has informed a human about the vampires. Aro has told us that it's nothing to worry about and that Carlisle will take care of it. But I disagree because I think Carlisle is too much of a softie to kill a human.

We're standing in the throne room, guarding the masters, when Aro stands up.

"Everyone in the meeting room. We're going to have a meeting right now."

He says walking away to the meeting room. Caius rolls his eyes as he gets up and follows. Marcus stands up and quietly walks after them. Jane, Alec, and I follow close behind. As we approach the room, Alec catches my eye and smirks at me and I give him a tiny smile that only he sees. We enter the room and sit around the table, only the higher guards sit at the table. The lower guards stand by the doors and walls.

"So I've called this meeting because we need to go over some things. Like the decade checks on all the covens, registering all the new newborns, and the raising numbers of werewolves. Jane, will you tell who's going where and with whom to the different covens." He says. Jane nods.

"Elizabeth and Alec will go to the Olympic coven. Demetri and Felix will go to the Denali coven. Renata and I will go to the Egyptian coven . When you get there check for humans that aren't being feed on or things out of place. Alec and Elizabeth, you get back Renata and I will leave for Egypt. So you two will be in charge of protecting our masters. Do all of you understand your missions?"

She asks and we all nod our heads. She nods back and looks to Aro.

"Afton and Corin will start registering the newborns and Elizabeth will help after she comes back from her mission. Some of the lower guards will help with that. Also Santiago and some of the lower guards will need to go and check out some of the places that we are getting reports of werewolves. That is all for now. Elizabeth and Alec, you will be leaving tonight so get ready and you will be staying for a week. That is all. You're dismissed."

Aro says waving a hand to the doors and we start to move our ways out the doors. I look over at Alec and he walks over to walk next to me. We walk down the hall to our room. Yes I know, I moved into his room after ten years of knowing him. I'm not saying I don't use my old room. I use my old room for a closet, library, and a place to get away from Alec when he pisses me off.

"So are you excited about seeing Carlisle again?"

Alec asks and I shrug my shoulders. There's a loud cheer coming from the TV room and I giggle knowingly. The cheer was from Demetri because of a soccer game, him and Felix are watching. Alec looks down at me and rolls his eyes.

"Was that because of that soccer game Felix was talking about earlier?" I nod my head.

"So why aren't you excited about going to see Carlisle again?"

He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Are you serious, Alec? Did you forget that night three hundred years ago? I mean maybe he's changed but I just get weird vibes from him. I'm not saying I'm not excited about getting out of this castle and away from these people for a week. I mean I love Demetri and Felix but they're getting on my last nerve with their begging and whining about everything. Jeez, I'm not their mother and I don't want to either."

"I love you, Elizabeth." He smiles at me.

"Why?"

"Because that's the most you've said outside of our room for a long time." He says laughing.

"You're an ass. Did you know that? A complete ass."

"But you love my ass."

"I can't lie. I do love you ass. Maybe not your personality but your ass and body, I love." I sigh.

He laughs at me and opens our door. We walk in and I go straight to the closet. I take three suitcases from the top self and throw them on the bed.

"Okay so what do I need to bring? I need pants, shirts, shoes, and books."

I tell myself and Alec rolls his eyes and starts to pack everything.

"Hey babe. Babe. Elizabeth. I packed everything. We're ready to go after we feed."

Alec says shaking me out of my thoughts. I look at him and he smiles at me.

"Did you get everything?"

I ask and he nods.

"Okay. Let's go feed and then get of the jet."

I say taking his hand in mine and walking to the feeding chambers.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

The jet touches the ground in the late afternoon in Seattle, Washington. I look out the window to find dark clouds, looking like a storm is about to hit. I sigh as I look at the clouds. As much as I like clouds, I don't like rain. Alec looks over at me and rolls his eyes. He agrees with me, rain sucks.

"Come on. Let's get off this jet before it starts."

He says standing up from his seat next to me and I stand up after him. We walk out of the jet and walk down the steps to the car.

The car is Alec's and it's one of his favorites. It's a Aspid GT-21 Invictus. It's all black with black leather seats and blacked out windows. I don't really understand why it's his favorite car. I mean, maybe, it's because it's flashy and expensive. I don't know and honestly, I don't care to understand.

Alec gets in the driver's side and I get in on the passenger's side. Our luggage is already in the trunk and Alec starts the car.

"I'm not ready for this drive to Forks. Honestly, what's out here that people like? It's green, it storms all the time, and there's nothing but trees and grass. I kinda want to go back to Volterra. With its sunshine, history, beautiful buildings, and my books."

I say and Alec rolls his eyes at me as he pulls out of the airport.

The drive was boring and felt like it took ages but we finally arrive at Forks. It's around dinner time for the humans but it didn't manner to us really. The town is a tiny, quiet town with a diner, supermarket, and gas station to its name. We drove through town to get to the road to the Cullen's house. The humans liked to stare at the strange car going passed them, probably no one had ever seen this model in person.

"So when we get there, you're doing the talking or we can have another fight on our hands, like with the Amazons'. Oh, that was a fun one!"

I say with a giggle. Alec rolls his eyes for the hundredth time this trip.

"Fine but when and if we're alone with Carlisle, you're doing the talking. And that fight was not fun. You almost got my head torn off."

"Whatever. That was your own fault. You were the one who thought I need to be protected." I roll my eyes. "Turn here."

Alec turns off the road to the driveway. It's a long driveway surrounded by trees on both sides. We reach the end of the driveway, where a large, unimpressive house stands. What do you except after living in a castle for three hundred years. Alec stops the car in front of the house and turns toward me.

"This is a very unimpressive house. It's too modern. It should be more old fashion but that's my opinion."

I say looking at him. He smiles at me and leans over to capture my lips with his.

"I love you but please try not to be rude. I know you don't agree with their habits and I don't like them either. But we have to at least be a little pleasant, so they don't attack us, like the Amazons. Okay?" He asks and I sigh.

"I guess." I answer back and capture his lips with mine again before pulling away. "And I love you too." I step out of the car.

The Cullens have all gathered around the front door on the porch, looking at the car and us. Alec walks up to my side and looks at them. Carlisle steps towards us.

"Hello Elizabeth and Alec. It's a pleasure to see you both, but what can I help you with this evening?" He asks as he makes his way in front of us.

"Let's get down to business, Carlisle. You know the drill. We're here to observe your household and the normal things. And we'll be staying for a week."

Alec says in his sexy, controlling tone of his. Carlisle laughs.

"Still all business, Alec? How are you, Elizabeth?" He asks and I glare at him. He laughs again. "Yup. Still the same mates I left in Volterra three hundred years ago."

He says. I look at the people behind him on the porch. There are three women and two men standing there, watching us. I look at Alec and look towards the porch. We're missing one. The one Aro wants information about. Great.

"So, Carlisle, where's your other son? Edward, is it?"

Alec asks without showing any emotion. He's actually pissed off because one is missing.

"Yes it's Edward. He's in town with someone."

"When is he going to be back?" Alec asks.

"I don't know. He's gone a lot these days. You know how hundred and thirteen year olds are, wild and rebellious." Carlisle smiles.

"Yes well, we will be having a discussion about that behavior when he gets back." Alec says forcefully.

"Okay. Would you like to come in and meet my family?"

Carlisle asks waving his arm to the people behind him. I nod my head and Alec places a hand on the small of my back as we head inside, following Carlisle's family. We go into a living room with lots of chairs and couches that surround a mounted flat screen TV.

"Sit. Sit."

Carlisle says taking a seat next to the couch that Alec sits down at and I sit next to Alec. I cross my legs and look around the place. The family has obviously made this place their home. It reminds me of the castle and the way the guards have made it into a home. I look at Carlisle as he starts to talk.

"So, I'll introduce everyone. Alec, Elizabeth. I would like you to meet my mate, Esme."

He says pointing to the woman next to him. She's standing behind his chair, watching us with kind eyes. She has brown, curly hair with a gentle-looking face. She's wearing a light purple shirt, slacks, and black flats.

"Emmett."

He says pointing to one of the few men in the room. He has short, black hair and is very muscular. He's wearing a dark blue shirt, ripped jeans, and blue sneakers. He smirks at me as I look over at him and I roll my eyes.

"Rosalie."

She's next to Emmett and is glaring at me. She has long, blonde, curly hair. She's wearing a designer black dress with black heels on. She minds me of Heidi and I don't like Heidi. Rude bitch, ugh.

"Alice."

She has short, pixie, black hair. She's wearing a yellow sundress with yellow flats on. She has a innocent look to her. She smiles at me and I give a small nod to her.

"And last but not least, Jasper."

Jasper has a different look to him. He's sitting rigid and uncomfortable unlike everyone, who is sitting like normal vampires. He has shaggy blonde hair. He's wearing a black jacket with worn jeans, and black boots. Also, he has dark red eyes unlike everyone else's brown golden look. Odd, he must be trying to get into their habits by eating animals. Gross. I like my human blood, thank you very much.

"Hello. I'm Alec and this is Elizabeth. We're from Volterra. We're hear on behave of the Volturi leaders to observe and count any newborns in this household." Alec says and the Cullens look like the weight of the world is off their shoulders.

"If you'd like, I can show you to your room and you can get settled in?" Esme asks with a kind smile on her face.

"Yes, thank you."

Alec says and we stand from the couch and follow Esme upstairs. We follow her down a hall and stop at a door. There is a door next to ours and two on the other side.

"That one is the other guest room and those two are Jasper's and Alice's. If you have any problems, please just ask. I'll leave you two alone."

She says and walks away. Alec opens the door and walks in. I follow as he flips the light on. The room is medium in size with a bed, bathroom, and a closet. I walk over to the bed and flop down to lay on my back. It's soft but not as soft as the one at home.

"I don't like it here. Their too nice. And I don't like that Emmett kid. Did you see the way he was looking at me? Like he was undressing me with his eyes or something."

I ask Alec as he closes the door and sits next to me.

"I know Elizabeth. These people are not like us. We just have to make it through the week and then we go home. Then you can lay on our very soft bed and I can hear your voice all the time. I don't like it when you go into silence."

Alec says to me and I giggle and he kisses me on the cheek.

"Go, get the bags. I need to tell Aro that we have made it and we will begin our jobs."

After awhile of Esme and Alice trying to have a conversation with me, Carlisle finally stepped in.

"She's not going to talk. Trust me, she doesn't like talking to strangers and people she doesn't trust."

He told them and then they eventually wander out of the room and away from me. I just sit on the couch watching everything around me.

Around ten-thirty, Alec steps into the room with a box of something. His eyes are now a dark brown. So that box must be contacts. Yuck. Those things make my eyes itch.

"What color do you want, Elizabeth?" Alec asks opening the box.

I grab the blue ones and quickly put them in my eyes. Just as Alec walks away, the door opens and a man and a woman walk into the house. The woman is a human. I can hear her heart pounding and the blood rushing in her veins. My fangs begin to grow and I bring to drool because of all the venom in my mouth. Alec is next to me in an instant. He grabs my head and forces me to look in his eyes. I can feel his power begin to work on me. The thirst begins to fade into nothing. I quickly kiss his cheek in thanks. I turn away from him to glare at the two people looking at us. This must be Edward and his filthy human.

Edward has brown golden hair that matches his eyes and is wearing a grey jacket, jeans, and sneakers.

The woman is plain-looking with brown hair. She's wearing jeans, a t-shirt, a brown jacket, and tennis shoes. Carlisle walks up to them. He gives Edward a forced look.

"Edward, we have guests. Please come meet them."

Carlisle says ushering them into the living room, where Alec and I are sitting on a couch. We try to keep our thoughts on something else then the human because we know Edward is reading our thoughts. As they walk in, Edward stiffens.

"Alec and Elizabeth, this is Edward and Bella. Edward and Bella, this is Alec and Elizabeth. They are visiting from Italy. "

Carlisle introduces us and then looks at me. I glare at him and he frowns.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you, Bella. We've heard lots about you."

Alec says looking at her. Bella looks at him and then at me. She looks uncomfortable as she looks at Edward. He leans down so his ear is at her mouth level.

"Are they vampires, like you?"

She asks whispering but we all hear her question loud and clear. My eyes flash and I quickly walk out of the room to find Carlisle. Following Carlisle's voice, I find him in his office. Esme walks out with a scared look on her face as I grab the door from her and slam it closed.

"Really, Carlisle? You really want your mate and clan to be killed, don't you? Letting a human find out about our existence. You know it's against the rules. But you still did it. I should kill her and all of you right now. Just wait until Aro finds out about this."

I yell and Carlisle just sits in his chair behind his desk in silence. He sighs.

"I didn't tell her anything. Edward is the one that told her about us."

"Well, you need better control of your clan."

I say and then I walk out to find Alec standing in front of the door with the whole Cullen family plus one staring at me.

\- Bella's P.O.V. -

As the beautiful, blonde walks out of Carlisle's office, I look up at Edward.

"Did I say something wrong?" I ask and Edward shakes his head.

"No. You didn't."

The blonde looks at him and glares at him. She's wearing a black jacket, dark designer jeans, and knee-high boots. Her white blonde hair is straight and thrown around her right shoulder. Her eyes are the weirdest part of her beside being really pale. Her eyes are red with a tint of green in them. I'm jealous of her looks. She gave Rosalie a ran for her money in the beauty department.

She walks over to me, with the heels of her boots, tapping. She gets into my space and I lean back.

"Don't let him lie to you, sweetheart. You told me and my partner that you know about the vampires. Now I need to make a call to see if I get to kill you or not. Bye."

She says leaving with the boy. He has brown hair and an evil smirk. He's wearing a jacket similar to the blonde, dark jeans, and black dress shoes. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at Edward before he left.

"I should take you home before you get killed or something of that matter."

Edward says putting his arm over my shoulder and lead us to his car.

\- Alec's P.O.V. -

I follow Elizabeth into our room and close the door behind me. I sit down on the bed as she finds her phone, dials the number, and then begins to pace at the front of the bed. She puts the side of her thumb nail into her mouth and begins to slowly chew on it. She's nervous about what Aro is going to tell her. Even though she doesn't like Carlisle, they still know each other and she has problems dealing with people she knows.

"Elizabeth, it's going to be fine. Calm down, dear."

I say and she rolls her eyes but tries to calm down. Her thumb nail is still in her mouth when Aro answers the phone.

"Hello Elizabeth. What do you need? Are you having any problems over there?"

"Well, sir. You were right about the human knowing about us. And it seems that the boy is in a relationship with her. What should we do, sir?"

"Keep watch on them. Don't kill her yet. See if they are going to turn her soon. If that's all then I will say good-bye."

"Bye, sir."

She hangs up the phone and throws it into her bag. She walks over to me and lays down next to me. I take her hand in mine and she closes her eyes. I kiss her knuckles.

"Everything will work out."

I tell her, hoping she believe my words, even though I didn't.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

It's around midnight when I climb out from Alec's arms with my laptop. He closes the book he's reading to watch me get off the bed.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?" He asks as I walk to the door.

"I need to ask Carlisle why he's letting the happen. I know we don't get along with him very much. But I need to know." I say walking out of the room.

"Just don't get disappointed in what he might say."

I hear him say as I close the door behind me. I walk down the hall to the stairs. I hear voices as I slowly make my way downstairs.

"What are we going to do, Carlisle? They might kill Bella. We can't let them do that." A female voices says, I think it's Esme.

"Well we wait until they tell us what they have to do. And if they have to kill Bella, then we don't stop them. I can't let all of you die because of one human. I won't let that happen." Carlisle says.

"I don't get why we are making this a big deal. We should just let her die." Another female voice says, I don't know who it belongs to.

"Rosalie, I can't believe you just said that. Bella is one of us now and we protect each other." Bingo! Rosalie doesn't like Bella and Alice thinks the human is one of them. How sweet. Not.

"The human is not one of you. You are vampires. She is a human and a very puny human at that." I say walking into the living room where they are all at.

"How can you say that?" A boy asks, I think it's Emmett.

"I say that because I feel like humans are meals and that's that. I don't have feelings for my food. I just eat and then throw the trash away." I sit down in a chair facing all of them. I cross my legs and put my arms of the armrests.

"Bella is not trash, that you or anyone can throw away." Edward says charging towards me. I look into his eyes and pick a painful, but not killer painful memory from his mind. He drops to his knees and grabs his head. I look at my fingernails as I hear gasps.

"Edward! Are you okay?" Esme asks dropping down next to him, putting his head in her lap.

"Elizabeth, let him go. Please I'm begging you. Let him go." Carlisle says looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Elizabeth, let him go." A voice behind me demands. I shake my head. "Elizabeth, do as you're told." Alec growls, grabbing my shoulder. I lose control Edward's mind and I glare at Alec.

"Why did you stop me? It's not like I was going to kill him. He just needs to learn at lesson. Don't charge at people who are much more powerful than them." I tell him.

"I don't care. We are under strict rules not to kill or torture anyone, unless they threaten us. Seriously, Elizabeth, I shouldn't have to tell you these things."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child. He came at me. I was feeling threatened." I glare at Alec. I stand up and turn to Carlisle. "I need to speak with you."

\- Esme's P.O.V. -

Carlisle and that dreadful girl walk out of the room. Edward's head is still in my lap and I start to pet his head, telling him everything was going to be alright. That girl is too powerful for her own good. She looks like she was sixteen when she was turned. A perfect fit for those twins, who also look that age and also are too powerful for their own good.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. She does that when she has mood swings. They're terribly dreadful." Alec says to Edward. Edward groans and gets up off the ground.

"So, do you have to kill Bella?" Edward asks.

"Not right now." Alec says.

"Thank god." I say under my breath.

"Why do you like the human so much? She's just that, a human. You can't do anything fun without breaking her. Honestly, it's crazy." He says rolling his eyes.

"Because she doesn't care that I'm a vampire and that I'm a lot stronger than her. She might be human, but she's my human." Edward says with a distant look in his eyes. I see Alec gag a little.

"Just because you haven't ever loved in your entire life, doesn't mean other people can't love too." I tell Alec.

\- Alec's P.O.V. -

I roll my eyes and then look at Esme.

"How do you know I haven't ever loved before? Because you obviously you don't know what love is. If you don't see the way I look at Elizabeth, then you really don't know what love is. Because I love that woman with everything that I've got." I glare at her. I'm really starting to not like these people. "Now I'm going to leave and go back upstairs to my room. I don't want to be bothered anymore. If I am, I might just forget Aro's rules for a few hours. Goodnight."

I tell them all and then I turn around and walk back to my room. Seriously, the nerve of these people. As I enter the room, I grab the book as I was reading earlier and I lay back down on the bed.

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

Carlisle and I walk into his office and I sit down on a chair in front of his desk. He sits down at his desk and looks at me.

"Why are you letting this happen? The old you won't let anything like this happen. I don't understand." I ask him and he closes his eyes for a second.

"I didn't have a choice. I wasn't the one who told her, Edward was. I was told a week later that she knew about us. You would've been proud of me. I was furious. I had to take a week from the hospital because I almost stabbed a nurse when she came up behind me." I quietly giggle at that because the picture of Carlisle stabbing someone is so funny.

"What did you do to Edward?"

"Nothing. I can't. He's like my son. I can't kill him. I just yelled at him and told him that he was irresponsible." We are quiet for a moment when Carlisle looks at me. "Why do you put on this quiet and mean face? I know you are a completely different person with Alec then with someone like Alice or Edward."

I just stare at him for a little and then I sigh.

"I don't want to get close to anyone because if I do, they usually die. But with Alec or any of the guards, it's different because I know they can protect themselves. But with you and your family, you can't protect them. You can't fight and you're not as strong as you would be if you drank human blood. But most importantly, you don't have the heart to kill anyone. You would've already killed yourself, if you'd done the things I've done if the pass three hundred years. Now that you have that bit of information about me, I'm going to go to bed and talk with Alec. I'll be down later in the morning. Goodnight."

I tell him getting up and leaving his office. I head to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

When I got back into the bedroom, Alec is reading a book and looks pissed. I walk over to the bed and sit down next to him. He doesn't look at me until I take the book away from him.

"Alec, what's wrong?" I ask. He looks into my eyes. "Nothing." He says rolling his eyes.

"Seriously? Do you think I'm stupid? We've been together for three-hundred years, I know when you're lying. Now tell me what happened?"

"I just had to tell a group of people, that I don't like, that I love you. You know that I don't like doing that. So that's why I'm pissed." Alec says, grabbing my face and looking into my eyes.

"I understand this, Alec. But sometimes we have to do things we don't like." I tell him as I take his hands off my face and grab his face with my own. I kiss him hard on the lips and he kisses back just as hard.

"I love you." I say against Alec's lips. "I love you too." He says back.

The next morning, I'm digging through my suitcase. "Why can't I find my favorite pants? I know I packed them. Alec, where are my pants?"

I stop digging and stand up. I walk around the room and still can't find my pants or Alec. Where the hell is Alec? Shit, I don't want to socialize with the Cullens just yet. It's too early in the morning for their 'humans are not food' speech.

"Today's going to be a long day. I can feel it. I can't find my pants or my mate." I sigh. I grab my sweatshirt and pull my hair in a messy bun. I sigh, grab my phone, and walk out of the room. I put my phone in my shorts and walk down the stairs.

As I step off the bottom step, Bella runs right into me. She falls back onto her butt.

"Seriously, watch where you're going." I tell her walk around her.

"Why are you so rude to me? What have I done to you?" She asks and I roll my eyes. I turn around and stare at her.

"Are you kidding me? You really just asked that question. Are you that stupid? Do you not understand that you being here and the things you know might kill you or the people around you? You are the one of the reasons that I will probably have to kill all of you."

"Why though? Why will you have to kill us?" She whines and gets off the floor. I roll my eyes. "Nevermind. You don't understand and you won't ever understand. So why don't you leave me alone while I'm here. Thanks." And with that I walk into the kitchen to find Alec sitting there talking to Carlisle.

"Are you serious right now? Are you serious? Where have you been Alec? I really needed you and you weren't around." I walk over to him and punch him on the arm. "I really hate you some days. By the way, do you know where my favorite jeans are?" I ask looking through the fridge. It's a habit because back at Volterra, we have bottles of blood in the fridge. I miss Volterra there's only three or four stupid people there.

"Did you look in the bathroom or under the bed?" He says pulling out a bottle of blood under the table and hands it to me. "Thank you. I didn't look there." I take a drink of blood. "Hold this. I'm going to go find my pants." I push the bottle into Alec's hands.

I hear laughing from another room and then, "that's a good one!" I roll my eyes, kiss Alec on the cheek, and run back up to the room. I quickly walk into the bathroom and look all over the place. No go on the bathroom. I walk over to the bed and fall to my knees. I crawl over to the edge, flip the sheets so I can see, and there they are. My favorite pants! I grab them and stand up. I pull my shorts off and put my pants on. I take my sweatshirt off and put on a different shirt. I keep the messy bun though.

I grab my phone from my shorts and run back down stairs. I walk into the kitchen, grab my bottle of blood, and walk into the living room. I sit down next to Alec and look at the TV. Baseball is on. The Royals and the Orioles, I guess it's an important or something.

I put my head on Alec's shoulder. "You found your pants, did you?" He asks. I jump up from the couch and do a little turn around for him. "I did! Thanks for the help!" I sit back down and kiss Alec on the cheek.

"So the werewolves are back." Emmett says.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

"What?" I exclaim. "When did this happen? How long?" I ask eyeing Emmett.

"About a week ago. I heard about a giant wolf attack from a hunter that was hunting at the same time I was. Why is this so important?" Emmett asks. I stand up and look at Alec.

"We can't let this get back to Volterra. If Caius finds out, we would have to put the dogs and everyone who knows the true down."

I turn and run to our room. I grab my suitcase, quickly unzipping it, and pulling four silver-bladed knives out. I pull my boots and jacket on, sliding the knives in their holsters. I turn to find Alec doing the same.

"This is just for emergency purpose only, Elizabeth. We are just going to talk. No fighting. " Alec says and I give him a light smile and nod of the head before going back down stairs.

"Okay this is very important and I mean very. Where ate the werewolves located?" I ask calmly. Carlisle stands up and walks up to me. He starts to speak when the brat, Bella, starts to run her mouth.

"What do you want with them? They haven't done anything wrong. You can't just kill them. I won't let you. " She says trying to be tough, but failing when I glare at her.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen to your friends, Bella, if Alec and I don't find them. If word gets back to Volterra, your dogs will be brutally killed and people that know about them will also be killed. So, tell me right now. Where are they? " I ask in a calm, but firm voice.

"La Push. But we have a treaty to not go onto their land." Edward says. I nod.

"They will forget their treaty if their value their lives." I say. "Carlisle, can you take Alec and I to La Push? We need to talk to the wolves."

"Yes I will take you. Come on. We'll take my car." He said and we walk to the garage and get into his car.

\- Alec's P.O.V. -

When we arrive at the treaty line, there is a man standing there in the middle of the road. Carlisle stops the car and we get out. We walk up to the man and the man crosses his arms at us.

"Carlisle, why are you here and who are these leeches?" The man asks and glares at Elizabeth and I. Elizabeth snares at him and I put a hand on her arm.

"Sam, please don't provoke them." Carlisle says. "Elizabeth and Alec this is Sam Uley of the La Push pack. Sam, this is Elizabeth and Alec from the Volturi clan." As Carlisle introduces as Elizabeth and I nod our heads at this Sam Uley. "They are here to talk to you am your pack. May they cross the line of the treaty onto your land?" Carlisle asks. Sam glares at Elizabeth and me.

"What do these leeches have to talk to my pack about?" Sam asks. "Your safety," Elizabeth says in a firm voice. Sam snarls and bares his teeth at her. "Why would you care about our safety?"

"Because I've seen to many innocent werewolves be killed for what they are," Elizabeth says looking Sam in the eye. She was being serious. She has seen and killed more werewolves then I have. Caius requests her when he finds the wolves because of her power.

"Fine. You may cross the line this time, but you will never again unless told too. But Carlisle, you may not cross. You will stay here." Sam says motioning for Elizabeth and I to walk across the line. "Quickly leeches. I don't have all day. I have already alerted the rest of the pack and they will meet us at the town hall." He says and we quickly go to the town hall.

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

When we got to the hall, there are people already inside. I brush my hand against Alec's for strength because I have a feeling that we will need it. The people that are already sitting are from the age ranges of fifteen to fifty-five. There is one woman that I could tell in the room. I glance over at Alec and he rolls his eyes. "Don't worry so much. Everything is going to be fine." He says so softly that only I can hear it. I throw a tiny smile at him.

We follow Sam to the front of the room and I can feel everyone's eyes go straight to Alec and I. I sigh in my head. This is going to so not be fun. Sam stops in front of the pack elders and bow his head.

"Elders, I have brought you two leeches that bring important information." Sam says and Alec and I step beside him. "What news have you brought us? It better be good because if not we will kill you for crossing the treaty line." One of the elders says.

"I assure you that the news we bring is very important. My name is Elizabeth and his is Alec. We come from the Volturi clan in Italy. We are the guards of the royal family. We bring a warning to your pack. You need to stay hidden and away from getting into trouble or anything in that matter. One of our leaders is a werewolf killer and he kills every wolf that he hears about. So please take in consideration of your pack's safety. Stay hidden and don't get off this land." I try to explain the importance of my statement to the pack elders.

"Why should we trust you?"

"How do we know you're not lying to us?"

"We can't trust leeches."

The elders start to yell these things at Alec and I, but to my surprise Sam steps up. "Stop all of you. Take this seriously, just because they are leeches, doesn't mean their information is wrong. I am the pack Alpha and I want to believe these leeches are telling the truth." Sam says glaring at some of the elders.

"I agree with you, Alpha Sam. We will go into a protective lockdown. No pack member is to leave this land." An elder woman says. She must be important because everyone else starts to nod their agreement.

"Thank you for taking the precautions, elders. We hope to see you in better fashion. We will personality come and tell you if it's all clear." I say and bow my head to them. Alec follows my lead and bows his head too. "We will take our leave now. Good day elders." I say and Alec, Sam, and I walk out of the hall.

We get to the line and Carlisle is sitting on his car, waiting for us. We walk across the line and turn back to Sam. We bow our heads to him. "Thank you for having us and doing the right thing." Alec says. Sam nods his head and then walks off.

"Well I guess everything turned out fine?" Carlisle looks at us. "Yes, they will go into a protection lockdown." I say. "Good. Now let's go back to the house."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

After the werewolf incident was taken care of, nothing really happened the last week Alec and I was at the Cullen's. Bella stayed away from me when she was over. Carlisle told me all about his travels after he left the Volturi. He told me about how he met each of the members of his family. He told me about the people that he had met and still talked too. I told him about everything that happened when he left. I told him the problems with both of my gifts. About when I transport more than two people, I become very weak and have to have a blood transfusion into my blood stream. About when I pull the darkest memory from someone that it affects me for a day or two. We talked about our relations with our mates. Esme and I were becoming acquaintances by the time we had to leave.

\- Back in Volterra -

\- Still Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

I look over at Alec as we drive back from the airport. He was easily shifting gears in our Jaguar F-type.

"Are you excited about being back, darling?" Alec asks looking over at me. I nod and smirk at him. "Are you?" I ask him knowing his answer. "Yes and no. Yes because I do enjoy my job and no because the hooligans in the rest of the guard." He smiles so his fangs come out and I laugh.

We pull into the garage and Alec smoothly parks next to my 1969 Dodge Charger. I hop out of the car and grab my bags. Alec follows me as we head to our room before we meet with Aro.

Caius is not happy about us not killing the werewolves.

"Why didn't you kill them? You know the rules! No Children of the Moon are allowed to live!" Caius yells at us as we kneel in front of Aro and Marcus. Caius is pacing behind us. He is seriously pissed at us.

"Sir, I thought since they haven't harmed anyone in ages that they had the right to live. They even have an agr-.""I don't care about the agreement! They probably have killed many but they covered it up!" Caius cuts Alec off. I close my eyes because I'm starting to get very annoyed by Caius's unreasonable thoughts and his yelling is getting on my last nerves. I understand that his mate was almost killed by a werewolf centuries ago.

"Caius, brother, please see the reason behind not killing the wolves. They haven't harmed anyone. They are living in a place not many people really visit. Alec and Elizabeth were also very outnumbered. We would have lost two of our best guards." Aro says trying to reason with Caius.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT THEM DEAD! THE WOLVES SHOULD BE DEAD!" Caius yells as he starts a tantrum. I look over at Alec worriedly. When Caius gets this mad, sometimes we lose a member of the guard. Chelsea moves behind him to calm him down.

"Alec and Elizabeth, you may leave. Relax and enjoy the day off." Aro says dismissing us. We get up off the floor and bow our way out the doors. I breathe out the breath I'm holding.

I look over at Alec and he looks at me with shock and worry filled eyes. We both couldn't believe that we got out alive and not a scratch on our bodies. I grab his hand and we walk to the commons area where everyone usually hangs out after missions and guard duty.

\- Alec's P.O.V. -

I let Elizabeth drag me to the commons even though I just want to lie down and relax with a good book.

As we get closer to the room, we hear yelling going on. We enter to see Felix and Demetri yelling at a soccer game on the TV. Jane is sitting on a chair on her tablet. Heidi looks up from her book to look at us.

"Elizabeth. Alec. You're back! I thought you guys were goners from all that yelling from Caius." Heidi says putting her book down and Felix laughs at us. "So tell us, were the werewolves as mean as the rumor?" Demetri asks watching Elizabeth sit down and then back at me. "What rumor?" I ask. "The rumor's that they are super mean and they are like your worst nightmare." Jane says. Elizabeth shakes her head at the ridiculousness of the rumor. "No they are like normal humans except they change into a wolf when vampires are around." I answer. Demetri sighs and hands Jane a twenty from his pocket. Elizabeth smirks at Jane and she grins back.

"Elizabeth. I'm going to our room. Have fun here." I say over my shoulder as I walk out. I just want to read that new book I got before we left for Forks.

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

I leave the commons a little after Alec did. I follow him and he hasn't noticed me. I snicker in my mind. I stalk closer to him and then pounce onto his back. He lets out a little girly scream as he grabs my legs that are now wrapped around his hips. I hear Demetri's laugh from the commons. I giggle in Alec's ear.

"Love you." I kiss the back of his ear and then wrap my arms around his neck. He shakes his head at me. "Away good sir. To our room where we are going to relax and you can read the book that's on your mind." I say as he continues on his way to our room.


	17. Chapter 17

A year has passed since Alec and Elizabeth visited the Cullen’s. Today is Bella’s birthday. Her eighteenth birthday to be exact. While the events were happening in Forks, Washington. There were serious events going on in Volterra.  
\- Elizabeth’s P.O.V. -   
“Alec, I don’t want to. I don’t want you to ask Aro anything either.” I say throwing up my hands for what seemed the hundredth time this week. Alec looks at me with a hurt look.  
“Elizabeth, I want a child. Since, we can’t have one naturally. Let’s just ask Aro to make one. Please. You know how much I want to start a family with you. We’ve been together for three hundred and ten years.” He says with a pleading look. I sigh and shake my head.   
The door opens and Jane walks in with her I’m-better-than-everyone walk. She stops in front of us and crosses her arms.  
“You two need to figure out if you want to start a family because everyone is tired of hearing this argument every day. But that’s not why I’m here. Elizabeth, Aro wants you in the throne room.” She says looking between both Alec and I.  
“Okay. Talk him out of this child thing, please.” I say walking out of the room. I quickly make my way to the throne room. The guards stationed at the doors open them and I walk pass them with a nod.   
“Hello, your majesties. How can I be of service today?” I ask bowing my head and looking at their feet in front of me. I raise my head.  
“Ah, Elizabeth! You come so quickly when called upon. We have an issue that needs to be taken care of and we need your help. Edward Cullen has come to us and asked us to kill him. We told him that cannot happen. He told us that he would expose the vampire race, so we have to kill him. So, we need you to watch his every move and make for sure that he does not expose us. You start tonight.”  
Aro says sitting in his throne straight and proper. Caius has his eyes closed while sitting with one leg up on his throne. He has one arm casually propped on it. Marcus is staring at me with his creepy eyes while slouching in his throne.   
“Yes, your majesties. I will make sure he will not expose us.” I say bowing low.   
“Also, before you go. We heard a rumor that you and Alec are fighting. Is that true?” Marcus asks in his raspy voice.  
“Yes, sir. It’s true.” I answer him.  
“What are you two fighting about now?” Aro asks and I sigh.  
“Alec and I are fighting over… asking you… if we can… start a… family. We’ve been fighting for the past two months over it.”  
“Why haven’t you two ask us yet?” Aro asks.  
“Because I’m not ready for a family. I’m not ready to make a child endure the pain of becoming a newborn.” I say looking down at my feet.  
“Does Alec know this?” Marcus asks. I shake my head.  
“You need to tell him this. It will not do your relationship any good keeping this from him. Tell him before you go on your mission.” Aro says looking right into my eyes.  
“Yes, sir. But, when will I know that I’m ready? Will it just hit me?” I ask.  
“I have no idea what will happen, but when it does, we will say yes. Just come to us and we will let you pick a child.” Aro says with a smile. My eyes grow a little bit bigger.  
‘He said that when we ready… that we can have a child. Oh my goodness. I can’t believe this. I don’t even want it right now, but he said yes.’ I think to myself.   
“Also, before you go on your mission, come down and feed. We are having tourists coming later.” Caius says without moving an inch or opening a eye.  
“I’ll be there, sir.” I reply. I bow my head and walk out. I’m still shock that he said yes to having a child.   
I start to wander back to my rooms, wondering what I’m going to tell Alec about not being ready for a child. I slam into another person. I look up to see Renata looking at me with a shocked look.   
“I’m so sorry, Renata. I should be looking where I’m going.” I say looking at her.   
“It’s fine, Elizabeth. I’m good and you’re good. So it’s all good.” She says with a small smirk.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. I’m sure.”  
“Okay. Why aren’t you with Aro?” I ask before she could walk away.  
“I was actually looking for you. I heard that you and Alec were fighting again. I was coming to see if you were alright. Are you alright?”  
“Yes. I’m fine. We’re fighting over the same thing we were fighting over last time. About starting a family. You know how I feel about it. Why doesn’t he just understand?” I ask her with a wondering look.  
“Have you told him yet? About how you feel.” She asks crossing her arms.  
“No... “   
“You need to tell him. Like right now.”  
“Okay. I’ll do that right now. I’ll just go in there and say it.” I say straightening my shoulders.  
“See you at dinner than.” Renata says walking away. I take a breathe and start the walk back to the room.   
I open the door and see Alec on the bed, just staring at the wall. I walk over and sit down next to him.  
“Alec, I’m not ready to start a family with you.” I say putting a hand on his knee. I look into his face. He closes his eyes and then opens them to look right into mine.  
“Why? Am I not good enough for you?” He asks with a angry tone in his voice.  
“No! You’re the perfect guy to start a family with. But I don’t know how to be a mother. I don’t think I will be a good mother.” I say looking away from him. He puts two fingers under my chin and pulls my face to make me look at him.  
“Why didn’t you tell me this? After two months of fighting and that’s what you’re worried about? Being a good mother.” He asks and I nod. “Well I think you’ll be the best mother out there.” He says and then he pulls me in for a kiss. I pull away and look into his loving eyes.  
“I have a mission that might last for a couple of days. Edward has gone haywire and wants to die. So I have to make sure he doesn’t expose the vampire race.”  
“Okay. I wonder what has gotten into him. Wanting to die is not like him.” Alec says looking away in thought. I shrug my shoulders.  
“I have no clue, but I’m not going to let him kill himself. Carlisle would kill me himself if I let his kid die.”   
\- Later that day -  
I walk into the throne room before the tourists arrive. My normal amber red eyes are now black. I stand on the left side of Aro and the right side of Caius. I glance over at Alec and he smirks at me. I look away and look around the room. Most of the head guards are here, but I see a couple of lower guards here also. I start to hear laughter and loud talking, which means Heidi is here with the tourists.   
Heidi enters the room first. The tourists begin to pour in and a little girl catches my eye. She has long, curly, red hair. She looks about five. She has freckles across her nose and she is holding a brown teddy bear. I can’t believe my eyes. She looks perfect and I know that she has to be mine. Not to eat, but to be my child. I look around her to see if she belongs to anyone and I don’t see anyone that looks like her or is anywhere near her.   
‘So she’s alone. If she is alone and doesn’t have a family. She will be Alec’s and I’s child.’  
The doors close and I immediately go start for the girl to save her from getting eaten. I grab her into my arms.  
“Look away child. You don’t need to see this.” I tell her while pushing her face into my shoulder to cover her eyes. She nods and I feel water drop onto my shoulder.   
“It will be alright child. I won’t let them hurt you. You’ll be fine.” I whisper to her. I hear a sniff and she nods.  
“Are you alone in this world child?” I ask and she slowly nods. I look around the room to find all the tourists dead and all the guards looking at me.  
“Elizabeth! What is the meaning of this?” Aro asks. The girl looks up at Aro’s voice. She turns in my arms and looks right at him.  
“Sir, I want to start a family. I claim this girl to be my child. My daughter. She is alone in this world and I claim her. She will be loved and I will take care of her.” I say looking Aro straight in the eyes. He steps down from his throne and walks towards us. He stops in front of me and takes my hand.  
I feel the memories of the last few months and then today’s memories fly through my vision. He feels the moment that I saw the little girl and how I felt. He pulls away and nods.   
“I understand what you felt. Now let’s see if this little girl wants a family.” Aro says putting his hand out asking for the girl’s hand. She slowly puts her hand in his. A couple of minutes pass and Aro let’s go.  
“I see she has had a hard life. But she wants you as a mother. You protected her when no one else has. You are off the mission, Elizabeth. You need to talk to her about the turning process. Felix and Demetri, you have a mission.” Aro says dismissing me and the rest of the guards.   
I quickly walk out of the room to my room. I open the door to find Alec already here and pacing. He stops when I walk in.  
“I thought you weren’t ready to be a mother?” He asks me looking at the child.  
“I thought I wasn’t. But then I saw this child and I knew. I knew she was our child.” I tell him. The child moves to look at Alec. He looks into her eyes and by the look on his face, she is our child. I sit the child down on the bed.  
“Now child. What is your name?” I ask her pushing her hair away from her eyes.  
“Mia.” She whispers. “Mia. That’s a very pretty name. Do you want us to be your parents?” I ask her.   
“Yes very much. I want a mommy and daddy.” Mia says nodding. I look over smiling at Alec.   
“How old are you, Mia?” Alec asks. She quickly counts her fingers on her right hand and holds her hand up. “So, you’re five?” I ask and she nods.   
“We have something very important to tell you. We are vampires and to become our child, you have to become a vampire also. Do you understand?” I ask her and she nods.  
“We’re going to explain everything to you. It’s going to hurt a lot. But after that it will get better.” Alec says. Mia nods.  
We begin explaining the process that we will take to make her a vampire. She understands all of it. I lay her down on the bed and kiss her forehead. I walk out of the room to the feed chambers to feed. Alec will be the one to make her a vampire because he got to eat earlier.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is a member of the Volturi. Oh you say you don't know her, well she doesn't really like attention. Well anyway, she is a high ranked guard. Let's go through her story. Oh and by the way, she's Alec's mate.

\- Elizabeth’s P.O.V. - 

As I’m walking to the feeding chambers, I stop. I put a hand to my head and close my eyes.

‘We can’t change Mia yet. She’s five. We need to let her live out her childhood and then change her when she’s a teenage. I have to stop Alec before he changes her.’

I open my eyes and quickly turn around. I run back to my rooms. I throw open the door. 

“Alec, you have to stop! You can’t do this! We have to wait to…” I stop talking when I see Mia sleeping on Alec. Alec opens his eyes and looks at me. He gently picks Mia off him and tucks her in. He gets up and puts his arms around me.

“I didn’t do it. She’s too young and I can’t take her childhood away from her. Also, I really didn’t believe Aro when he said we could change her. You know the rules. No immortal children.” Alec says.

“I think they are testing us. To see if we are still loyal and still follow the laws.” I say shaking my head. I just can’t believe they would test us like this. The masters are sometimes very cruel.

I sigh and sit on the bed next to Mia. I stroke her hair away from her face. Alec stands beside me.

“What made you choose her? Of every child or teenager you see on a daily base, why her?” Alec asks.

“I honestly do not know. I saw her all alone and she met my eyes when I was staring. I just knew. Call it destiny or fate or whatever the hell people call it. I just knew.” I say looking up at me. “We need to go talk to Aro.” Alec says and I nod. I lean over and kiss Mia on the forehead and get up from the bed. 

“Let’s go.”

 

“Masters, we do not understand why you put us in the situation we are in now.” Alec asks as we stand in front of Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

“Mia has a very special gift that I want for the guard. You see her gift makes her see family ties and she can force people to either hate or love each other. The way she does this is, she manipulates the ties in the way she wants and it’s all in their mind.” Aro explains.

“We did not make her a vampire yet.” Alec says and I glance into Aro’s eyes to find joy not anger.

“Well done! We do not want her so young. For one it breaks the law that we stand to protect and follow. And two she needs a childhood. So protect the girl with your lives. Do not let her die or get so injured that we have to turn her too soon.” Aro continues to explain. “If that is all you are wondering about then we are done here.” Aro says dismissing us.

\- Later That Day -

“ELIZABETH AND ALEC REPORT TO THE THRONE ROOM IMMEDIATELY!!! I REPEAT ELIZABETH AND ALEC REPORT TO THE THRONE ROOM IMMEDIATELY!!!” 

Someone yells over the intercoms. I look over at Alec as we quickly get up from laying on the couch. We quickly run to the throne room and enter.

“What is the problem, Masters?” Alec asks as we bow. After bowing we get into our guard spots. Alec between Aro and Caius and I on the other side on Caius.

“Edward Cullen has been caught trying to expose us during the celebration. Jane, Felix, and Demetri are bringing him in as we speak.” Aro explains. 

We stand there waiting for the arrival of Jane, Felix, and Demetri with Edward for ten minutes. The doors open and they walk in. I immediately smell blood. There’s a human here. Jane and Felix walk in first, Edward comes in next holding Bella to him, Alice is right behind them, and Demetri comes in last. 

“Jane, dear one, you’ve returned!” Aro says moving towards the group that just arrived. Renata follows closely behind him and Alec and I step forward. 

“Yes, Master. I brought him back alive as you wish me to do.” Jane says smiling up at him. She moves to her guard stop beside Marcus. 

“Ah! And we have Alice and Bella. What a surprise!” Aro exclaims. Some of the guard are getting fidgety because there’s a human that we most likely will not be snacking on today in the throne room. 

“You see, Edward? What did I tell you? Aren’t you glad that I didn’t give you what you wanted yesterday?” Aro asks Edward who’s back becomes very straight as he stiffens. 

“Yes, Aro, I am.” Edward answers and he tightens his grip on Bella. Everyone in the room can tell he is slowly becoming uncomfortable. Aro claps his hands together.

“Oh I love a happy ending! They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?” He turns his stare to Alice. “Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake.”

Alice smiles at Aro. “I’m far from infallible. As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them.”

Aro laughs and claps his hands again. “You’re too modest, Alice! I must admit I’ve never observed anything like your power, ever before.” He smiles at her. 

Aro’s glaze starts to go between Alice and Bella and flashes his smile, showing all his fangs.

“I’m sorry. We have not been properly introduced. I just feel like I know both of you for your entire lives. Let me explain. Edward introduced us. You see, I share some of his power, only I am limited in a way he is not.” Aro says in a jealous way.

“Aro has to have physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears more than I do. He hears every thought your mind has ever had.” Edward explains in to Alice and Bella. 

“Now, Bella. I heard that no one can read your mind. May I?” Aro says offering his hand for her to take. She looks at Edward and then puts her hand in Aro’s. I start to move forward when Aro gets a weird look on his face. He releases Bella’s hand.

“You are extraordinary! I do not hear a thought anywhere in your mind.” Aro exclaims turning and smiling at me and his brothers. 

“Jane, will you try your power.” Aro tells her. Jane steps up and glares at Bella. Nothing happens. Usually people start falling down in pain by now. Jane looks away frustrated.

“You did your best, Jane. Do not get frustrated. Elizabeth, try your power.” Aro says. I stay where I am and look into Bella’s mind. I see nothing. Nothing at all. No memories. No nothing. I look to Aro and shake my head. 

“Well, Bella. You really are extraordinary! No one survives Elizabeth’s power without some sort of pain. Consider yourself lucky!” Aro smiles at her. 

“Now! Down to business. Edward, is your answer still the same as yesterday?” 

“Yes. I’d rather not join.”

“Alice?”

“No, thank you.”

“And you, Bella?” Edward hisses.

“What?!” Caius exclaims.

“Caius, surely you don’t see the potential. I haven’t seen a prospective power so promising since we found Elizabeth and Alec and Jane. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?” Aro says turning to Caius. I glance at Aro and then Bella. Caius looks away from Aro. 

“No thank you.” Bella says to Aro. 

“Oh well. Such a waste.”

“So it’s join or die? Figures as much since we are in this room.” Edward asks.  
“Of course not. We are already convened here. We are waiting for someone else.” Aro says smirking at Edward’s stupidity. 

“You may leave now, but know we will be watching you. Have a nice day! Enjoy the celebration!” Aro says in his cheery mood.

As Felix and Demetri are escorting Edward, Bella, and Alice out, I hear Mia yell. “Mommy!” I look at Aro and he nods his head. I quickly run past the group to my room. I find Mia crying in the middle of the bed.

“What’s wrong, sweet child?” I ask as I cuddle her into my arms, wiping her tears away. 

“I thought… you… left… me… and I… got… scared.” Mia explains as she is sniffing. 

“Oh sweet child. I will never leave you. You remember that. Your father nor I will ever leave you.” I tell her and I give her a kiss on the forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is a member of the Volturi. Oh you say you don't know her, well she doesn't really like attention. Well anyway, she is a high ranked guard. Let's go through her story. Oh and by the way, she's Alec's mate.

It’s been a year since Carlisle's children and Bella left Volterra. Mia has found a place in our home. Aro thinks of her as his granddaughter and Jane thinks of her as her niece and has taken into teaching her the way of life here and things like that. Alec and I are happy with the way things are going. Nothing can tear us apart, but we were not ready for what was going to happen next. 

\- Three Days Later - 

I’m on guard duty today, which means I get to walk around the castle and make sure people don’t wander in and our enemies don’t try to attack. Lately, we have been ordered to double our guards on any duty because threats from the Romanians. Caius has been going off on everyone because of the threats. So, everyone is on edge, which is starting to make people grumpy.

“Hey there! I guess we’re partners for the day.” Afton says walking outside and startling me out of my thoughts. Today is very dark because of the rainstorm that is moving in. 

“Yeah, I guess we are.” I say looking up at the sky. I have a feeling something is off. I have had this feeling since I left the room this morning. 

We begin our watch as soon as we put our hoods up. Even if it’s dark, the guards have wear hoods and keep all skin from showing. You never know when the sun will come out and you never want to be stuck in a shadow until dark. People start to wonder and worry.

Afton and I are almost finished with guard duty when the alarm goes off. 

“What the hell?” Afton asks looking over at me and I shrug my shoulders in response as we run back to the throne room. We meet up with Jane as we travel where the front desk is. Gianna is dead behind the desk. Blood slapper on the wall where it had flung off the knife that cut through her throat. We quickly run into the throne room where everyone is. 

Alec has a hard look on his face and I worry that I know what he is going to tell me. That someone took or killed Mia. Alec grabs my hand and looks into my eyes.

“Elizabeth, the Romanians have our daughter. They have Mia.” He says in a furious voice that I haven’t heard in a very long time. My worst fear has happened and I don’t know how to feel. Do I feel angry that I wasn’t there to protect her or sad that my little daughter is taken by the most ruthless vampire clan in the world? 

I feel my eyes burn as nonexistent tears come to my eyes and Alec pulls me to him as I sob into his chest. “No. No. NO! Why her? I don’t understand.” I keep saying into Alec’s chest as he continues to hold me. 

I pull away and look at him. “We are getting her back.” I say as I look over at Aro. Aro nods and starts calling orders to lower guards to get back into position and the higher guards to start tracking the Romanians. Aro comes over to us and puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Elizabeth, darling, go back to your room and rest while we track Mia,” he says looking at me and I start to shake my head. “Please, just rest and we will find her, Elizabeth.” Knowing that I would never win, I nod and start for my room. Jane pats my shoulder as I pass her.

I walk the halls to my room in a haze. I didn’t see or hear anyone as I slowly walk. I get into the room and crawl into bed with Mia’s stuffed cat, Princess. I bury myself in the blankets and close my eyes to try and block everything out. I stop moving completely.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -

I stay curled up with Princess, Mia's stuffed cat, for a long time. So long that I have no idea what time or day it is. Alec has been in and out of the room making for sure that I haven't died or something.

I hear the door open and the side of the bed next to me lower.

"Elizabeth, Mia is going to be fine. Aro has sent our fastest trackers to find her. But you need to be lively when we find her. We can't have her seeing her momma looking terrible." Jane says laying her head on my shoulder. I give her a side glance before closing my eyes.

"Please, Elizabeth! Alec needs you and you need Alec. Alec is a mess without you talking to him and Mia gone. Please get up and feed." Jane says kissing my shoulder and getting up to leave the room.

"Fine."

I sigh and slowly get out of bed and go to the closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I choose a simple shirt, pants, and boots. I throw my white-blonde hair into a messy bun and walk out the door with Jane.

After feeding and getting pitied by everyone, I walk back to the room. Alec is standing by the door looking at the floor. I quickly rush to him and he pulls me more into him. I start to dry sob into his chest.

"Why did it have to be her? Of everyone in this place, why her?" I cry.

"I don't know, Elizabeth. I really don't know."

We hear running coming towards us. I look towards the direction the noise is coming from. Felix and Demetri are running towards us.

"We found where they took her. We wanted you guys to be with us when we raid it." Felix says.

"Where?" I ask. "Romania. A compound that they have." Felix says. I quickly dive into his mind to find the exact location. I grab Alec and Felix's hand and they grab Demetri's. I teleport them to the compound.

We arrive at the compound and I let everyone go. The compound just looks like an old building that is falling apart. The other trackers, that stayed behind, are at the door ready for orders. Felix busts the door open and we quickly spread out to clear the building. I hear no heartbeats but that doesn't mean anything.

We quickly go through the building to find no vampires are present.

"It's clear on the second floor," I tell them while walking down the stairs.

"Hey, guys. You need to take a look at this." Felix says from the basement.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

-Elizabeth’s P.O.V. -

I hold my breath as we walk down the stairs to the basement. I don’t know what to expect to see. I fear the worse as I walk slowly down the stairs behind Alec. A guard that I have never seen before is leading the way and as he turns the corner down the stairs to the floor, I hold my breath. Two guards are standing in front of an open door. We follow the guard into the room and the smell of blood hit me before I took a step over the threshold. Alec reaches back and takes hold of my hand.

The room is covered in blood and I can smell the musty smell of werewolf under the smell of blood. In the center of the room is Mia. She is tied to a chair with her head on her chest. She is covered in bite marks and scratches. I don't hear a heartbeat coming from her. I stop at the door and just stare. Who could do something to a child? Who could do something so evil?

I start to take a step and my legs give out. Alec catches me before I hit the floor. I start to scream and dry sob. Alec picks me up and carries me away from Mia and the room. We get back onto the ground floor when I feel another hand on my back.

"Elizabeth, we will find those nasty Romanians and you will personally be able to take your revenge on them," Jane whispers into my ear. I nod my head and then burrow back into Alec's chest.

"I want to go home," I whisper and Alec says something to the rest of the people that are around us before we start to move again.

\- Back at Volterra -

I'm laying underneath the blankets on our bed trying to wrap my head around that my baby girl is no longer here and that I would never see her smile again.

"Elizabeth," Aro says in a stern voice. "Get up. You still have a duty to do. I understand you are sad but you need to get up." He starts to pull the blanket from over my head. I just let him take the blanket and I stare up at him. He takes my hand and he looks through my angry and sad thoughts as well as the scene of Mia's death.

"Oh, my dear. We will get the Romanians for this. Do not worry about that." He says kissing my forehead. "Now up you go," he grabs my hands and pulls me to sit up and then lets go of my hands. I stay sitting up and I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open them and look into his eyes.

"I will kill both of those Romanians with my bare hands for what they did. I will be at my post in a minute."

I get out of bed and head to the bathroom.

\- A Few Months Later -

I am at my post watching as multiple vampires go in and out of the throne room when Jane comes in with a woman following close behind.

"Sirs, I have Irina from the Denali clan wishing to speak to you," she says with a bow and walks to her post beside the door.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Aro asks. Irina fidgets nervously with her hands.

"I have come to see you because I believe the Cullens have made an immortal child. I have seen said child with my own eyes," Caius shifts in his throne and Aro puts his hand to his mouth.

"Are you sure it was the Cullens?" He asks. "Yes, pacifically Bella and Edward Cullen," Irina says looking around the room.

"We will look into this claim of an immortal child but if you are wrong. You will die. Do you understand?" Aro asks. "Yes, I understand," she says.

"Jane, escort Ms. Irina to her temporary chamber. Elizabeth, I need you to start training with the guards. We will have a fight on our hands dealing with the Cullens," Aro orders.  
"Yes my lord." I bow and quickly walk out of the throne room to the training courtyard, where many of the new guards are getting used to their newfound strength. I step to the middle of the yard and snap a finger. The guards quickly line up to where I can see all their faces. I look each one in the eye before saying anything.

"Who's ready to train?"


End file.
